Piers Puppy
by Silverkey101
Summary: Piers mysteriously gets turned into a puppy and its up to Chris to take care of him. In the mean time Umbrella is up to it's no good tricks. Will Piers, Chris and the gang be able to stop them?
1. Chapter 1

**Piers Puppy**

**Chapter 1**

It started out as a normal Saturday morning for Chris Redfield. Just him in his apartment, a cup of coffee and his laptop, it was all he needed for a relaxing morning. He was doing some research on the umbrella company responsible for creating bioorganic weapons or otherwise known as BOWs. Even though Chris was not off on some mission fighting Zombies, and monsters, he still made it his duty to not stop searching for way in taking down the Umbrella Company. Its history with Chris had scarred and hurt Chris's past. It had taken down many innocent lives along with many of his friends, things Chris could never live down. He lost most of his men during the most resent outbreak in China along with his best soldier Piers Navans. Piers gave his life so Chris could live another day and continue fighting against Umbrella. After scrolling through some files on his laptop he took a sip of his coffee. It was then that he caught site of the calendar that soon turned his relaxing morning into panic, the calendar was displayed in the kitchen above the Kitchen table, which read April 6th Jill comes over for dinner.

"Oh Shit" Chris said now completely awake. He had totally forgotten that his partner Jill Valentine was coming over tonight for a visit and that he was supposed to plan dinner out. Now in a panic Chris scanned his apartment and noticed how filthy it was. "Crap I can't believe I forgot about this," he moaned now scratching the back of his head. He now had a matter of hours left to figure out dinner and get the house cleaned up. Desperate Chris quickly reached for his phone on the kitchen table. He dialed a familiar number and with a few ringtones the line finally picked up.

"Hello", a familiar woman's voiced answered.

"Hey Claire, it's me Chris lessen I need your help it's kind of important." "Ya, um, sure Chris you know I'm always here for you bro."

Chris smiled at his younger sisters reply, he knew she would do just about anything for him. "Thanks Claire, do you think you can come over and help clean my apartment while I head out grocery shopping"?

"What, you called me at work for that, Chris I thought this was something important"! Claire hissed back.

"It is important Claire, Jill's coming over tonight, and I forgot and now I got to clean and get food. Please Claire you would be doing a huge favor. Besides you owe me for the time you ask me to drop work to help you write a report for Terra Save."

Claire knew her brother had hit the, you owe me button but instead of arguing she simply sighed. "Ok Chris I get off work at 2:00pm, do you think you can hold till then"? Chris looked at the time, which read 7:00am.

"Yeah no problem, thanks sis you're the best"!

"You know it, I'll see ya then big bro talk to you later bye Chris".

"Bye Claire", Chris hung up and took a huge sigh of relief. Ok now what to get at the store, he thought to himself for a bit. Oh I know I'll grill us some steaks tonight that will be great. With this in mind Chris headed for the door only to realize he was in nothing but his boxer shorts. Wow that would have been embarrassing he thought, I should go and get dressed first before heading out. Chris headed to his bedroom and walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt. After dressing himself he sat on his bed and started to tie on his shoes. After tying his first shoe he moved to his second one, but then stopped when he notice something shiny underneath his dresser. Chris may not be the cleanest person on earth but he sure wouldn't leave a breakable object lying around. He got to his knees and pulled out the small object. To his surprise it was a picture frame. Chris turned it over and once his eyes lay upon the image before him he couldn't help but feel his heart swell up. The image in the frame was a picture of himself and his best friend Piers Nivans at a bar smiling with beer bottles in hand. A smile lay on Chris's face as he remembered that night. He and piers had just finished their first mission together and to celebrate they headed out for drinks. It felt good visiting old memories but also sad cause deep down Chris knew he would never see his friend again. Chris let out a sigh, a sigh that was guilt. He knew Piers had been infected with the c virus when he sacrificed himself to save him and wanted to die a hero, but deep down Chris just wished he had convinced him to come back and that some how some way they could find a cure together. Of course though that was wishful thinking, there was no guarantee that Piers would be able to get a cure before it spread and he turned into a monster. Chris didn't know how long he had been staring at the picture in his hand or how long he had been going down memory lane till he heard his ringtone to his phone go off. He picked up the phone and read the screen that said Jill Valentine on it and open the phone to find a text message saying.

_Hey Chris, I got news this morning that I will be off work at 5:00 today so how's 6:00 tonight?_

Chris had forgotten Jill was working today and then looked at his clock to find that it was already 9:00am. If I'm going to be prepared for the night I better get my butt in gear he thought. Chris placed the picture frame gently on his dresser and sent a reply back to Jill.

_Yes, 6:00 should be fine I will see you then._

After Chris pushed send he placed the phone in his left pocket and headed back to the living room. Grabbed his wallet, keys and black leather jacket and headed out the door.

…

It had been a few hours since Chris left but not to far away from Chris's apartment is a young dog that is about two months old. The puppy wakes up and looks around. He didn't know who he was or how he got to the location he was at, but one thing was for sure his head hurt like hell.

I got to try and walk, the pup thought. He tried to walk but was overwhelmed by dizziness. He plopped on his butt and looked around his surroundings to get his bearings down so he could plan his next move. He wasn't one hundred percent sure, but it looked like many large buildings surrounded him. He lifted up his nose and smelled it. His stomach let out a loud growl as the scent of food was sent through his nostrils. He knew he had to eat; maybe food will clear my head he thought. It was then he noticed a trashcan not to far away from his location. He lifts his nose in its direction and could smell all kinds of different scents. I'll bet there's food in those buckets he thought. So the young pup trotted over to the trashcan and sure enough there was that friendly scent of food that greeted him. With all his might the puppy kicked down the trashcan and soon enough found all kinds of food to eat, and chow down till his stomach was full. All of a sudden there was a loud sound coming from outside the trashcan. Curious as to what it could be the small pup poked his head out to have a peak. Turns out it was the sound of a motorcycle. The motorcycle ended up driving past not to far from the puppy's position none the less the puppy kept his distance as he watch the strange vehicle drive up to an apartment. A woman was riding it wearing a red vest that said made in heaven on the back. She wore long blue jeans, and had her hair tied up in a ponytail. The pup watched as the woman pulled up into a driveway and parked the bike. It was Chris's little sister, Claire Redfield who got off the bike. Of course the puppy didn't know who it was but there was something about her that seem familiar but he just couldn't put his paw on it. All of a sudden without warning there was a sudden throbbing pain in his head. The pup winced in pain as the headache only got worse and soon everything around the pup went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

In the puppy's dream he was in some kind of room that was surrounded by lots of water. As he looked around his surrounding he noticed a man standing at the end of the corridor. Curious on whom this man was the pup approached the strange figure. He had short brown hair and was wearing a scarf around his neck. The man was pretty young looking perhaps in his 20's. As he neared the young mans feet he got a better look at the man before him. The man smiled down at the puppy and bent down to stroke its head. There was a flash of light that filled the view of the puppy's eyes that made him close them shut. When he opened them there was a flash of memories sweep though him. Piers Nivans he whispered, my name is Piers Nivans. The young pup woke up from his dream and found he was still in the trashcan he scavenged food from earlier. So I do have a name he thought. It wasn't much but that blackout he just had manage to trigger some memories of some kind. But that man he saw troubled him. In the dream when the man made contact with him it was almost felt as though that man had a connection to him somehow. It was then it accrued to the pups mind that perhaps that human he saw was actually him. He didn't know how it was possible but it was what he could work out for the time being. "Lets see what I know now, my name is Piers Nivans and I was once a human being and yet now I'm a dog, ya like that makes sense." The pup thought in a sarcastic tone. While Piers was busy thinking he watched as a car drove passed him just as he did when the motorcycle passed him earlier. In fact that car ended pulling up in the exact driveway the bike was parked in. "maybe if I go and investigate that house I might be able to find out more answers about myself, heck maybe even figure out how I got like this." Piers thought to himself. As the young pup headed over to where the car had parked, he noticed a huge figure come out of the vehicle. The figure was holding a bag in his hands, which soon caught Pier's attention. The smell coming from the bag smelled so good for some reason that it was making his stomach grumble again. He had to keep his cool but soon enough hunger got the better of Piers and he snapped and lost control of himself.

As Chris Redfield exited his car he was unaware of what was lurking not to far from him. Distracted, Chris was to busy putting his wallet back in his pocket and soon enough there was a hard tug on the bag he was holding. In shock, Chris dropped his wallet as he noticed a small puppy dog was now playing a hard-core game of tug of war with his bag of steaks. Unfortunately for Chris though, he wasn't fast enough to get a better grip on the bag that it ended up slipping between his fingertips. The dog took this advantaged and hightailed it away from Chris as fast as he could while still holding that bag tightly between his teeth. " Oh shit, no come back here"! Chris yelled now coming to the realization that a dog had just ran off with his dinner. Chris tried to catch the little thief but unfortunately failed miserably as the puppy managed to out run him and hide in a near by bush that was out of Chris's sight.

"Dammit" Chris yelled now throwing his arms up in defeat. Now in a slump of irritation Chris returned back to his apartment. It was then that he noticed his sister bike parked out in front of his apartment that his anger mellowed down a bit. He entered his apartment to find his sister sitting at the kitchen table looking through some work papers. Once she heard Chris enter she looked up and smiled at her older brother. "Hey Chris did you have success at the store today? She ask but then noticed the empty handed Redfield. "Well I did till some puppy came and ran off with my steaks I bought." Chris said with a hint of high irritation, which only got worse as his sister laughed at him. "It's not funny Claire those steaks cost a lot." Chris said as his irritation started to bowl up again. "I can't help it Chris, its just the thought of the great Chris Redfield getting out smarted by a puppy is just hilarious." Claire replied in-between gasps of laughter. "Claire it happened so fast that it could have been anyone that dog stole from, I just got unlucky today."

"oh, so now the puppy's a dog now Chris." Claire giggled "come on Chris stick to one story will ya, and admit the fact that you were out smarted by a cute wittle puppy dog." Claire said while making a pouty face. "Claire first off, I never did say the dog was cute or little. Second, whether puppy or dog, a canine mutt stole my dinner for tonight." Chris said as he crossed his arms to prove his point. Claire dropped her immature act and turned back to her serous self. "I'm sorry about that Chris, so what are you going to do now?"

Chris headed back towards the door "Well, I guess I should head back to the store again." Before Chris had the chance to leave the building Claire interrupted him. "Or you could just order pizza for the night." Chris couldn't help but smile. "You know what Claire, that sounds like a great idea."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Back outside of the apartment safely in the bushes, Piers was enjoying his food he had stolen from Chris. Even though the food was good he couldn't help but feel it was wrong. He wasn't one hundred percent sure but he couldn't help but feel he was in the wrong when he stole this food. He thought back at the image he saw of himself as a human. He didn't look like a thief; in fact he looked like a very nice guy, a guy who wouldn't let such foolishness happen to anyone. Deep down Piers cursed his conscience for being right, but nonetheless he needed to make sure his instincts don't ever take over him again. Piers took in a deep breath. "I got to stay in control of my actions, otherwise I may never figure out what happened to me." Piers breathed out. He needed to find answers, not destroy opportunities, or anger the humans for that matter. Piers poked his head out from the bushes he had been hiding in and started to head back over to the apartment. As he reached the driveway he noticed an object lying on the ground. Curious as to what it was Piers sniffed the object and noticed a familiar scent. Piers pawed open the wallet and noticed the owner on the ID card. Turned out to be the guy Piers had stolen from earlier. "Wow, I got a good scenes of smell if I can identify lost objects to their indentified owners." Piers couldn't help but puff up his chest with pride at this new ability. But still just the image didn't fully tell who this human was, that is till Piers read the name on the ID card. "Chr….is Red….field, oh it says Chris Redfield. "Wait isn't that, aaahhhhhh!" Piers knelt down in pain as the throbbing feeling in his head returned. "Why does it hurt so danm much" Piers yelped, he could feel his legs getting weaker and weaker by the minute as the pain increased. Piers could feel another blackout coming on, but he couldn't blackout here in the driveway. Before losing conciseness, Piers stumbled to the nearest bush to take cover in. when he was able to reach the safety of the bush another sweep of pain flew through his head. "Aahhh, please, make it stop, please " he gasp. The pain was so bad Piers fell to the ground. Cap….tain he managed to say before he lost conciseness.

Claire was waiting in the living room for her brother to finish freshening up. Though at this point Chris had been freshening up for what seemed like the last hour. "sheesh what's taking him so long, and he says woman take forever when getting ready for a date. Although this isn't a date its just a friendly visit with his close friend Jill Valentine, unless." Claire rolled her eye and let out a sigh. "Unless he's still trying to impress her. Oh Chris if only you knew she loves you just the way your are." Oh well one of these days he'll figure it out on his own." She thought to herself. Speaking of the devil, Chris soon entered the room looking quite nice to Claire's surprise. And to surprise she meant as in he was actually wearing normal casual close, a neatly tight white shirt with blue jeans. "It's about time you got done." Claire said while standing up from the coach she was sitting in. "Please don't tell me you were looking at your muscles in the mirror again." "What the, Claire I've never done that before." " Yes you did, last month actually when I stayed the night when my motorcycle broke down." "I caught you looking at yourself in the mirror before you headed off to bed." Chris's eye bulged "What you saw me!" Claire gave Chris a devilish smirk "yup, but don't worry big bro your secrets safe with me." Chris let out a sigh "whatever you say Claire." Chris checked his watch, which read 5:55pm. "Oh good its almost six o'clock, Jill will be here soon."

The two siblings sat at the kitchen table while waiting for their friend to arrive. It was silent between the two since they had already caught up on their lives during the day so there wasn't really much to talk about for the time being that is till Claire broke the silence. "So Chris can I ask you a personal question?" "Sure Claire what's on your mind?" "Do you have feeling towards Jill?" "What, Claire I've told you before we are just really good friends," Chris replied a bit shocked by Claire's sudden question that he began to blush a bit, this did not get unnoticed by Claire. "Chris, I can see that your blushing you don't have to hide it from me you know." Chris was thankful for his sister's trust so he guessed it wouldn't hurt to spill some of his feelings out. " ya, I do have some feelings for her, but I still like to just see us as friends." Claire understood her stubborn brothers words and decided it best to drop the subject for the time being. "Sorry Chris, I didn't mean to poke into your personal life." "Its no problem Claire, I'm glad I got someone like you to talk to about these kind of things." Claire gave Chris a smile till all of a sudden the doorbell rang. "And speaking of Jill that is probably her at he door." Chris said now getting up from his chair and heading for the door.

As Chris opened the door a force pushed him down and his face was suddenly attacked by wet slobber. Chris looked up to see a huge German Sheppard dog standing right on top of him. "August, get off of him" a woman's voice called out. "Chris smile and laughed as the dog continued to lick his face. "Hey Jill how are you, I didn't know you were bringing a friend with you today, other wise I would of gotten a bone or something for him." "Oh my gosh Chris I'm so sorry he's usually well mannered." Chris only laughed, "it's ok Jill he's just being friendly no worries." Chris got up from the floor and invited Jill and her canine friend inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Chris and Jill entered the apartment and Chris offered to take Jill's coat, which she handed over gratefully. In the mean time August was already making a friend back in the kitchen with Claire. "aawww Jill I didn't know you got a dog, he's such a sweet heart." Claire said while stroking August's head. "Yup he's a good boy, that is when he's not knocking over people." Jill said while shaking her head, she then turned to Chris. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was bringing him over, is he going to be a problem?" "No not at all Jill, Claire and I are dog people, in fact we used to have one back when we were kids. "If it weren't for traveling so much with my job I would have gotten a dog a long time ago." Jill smiled at this making herself feel better inside. "Ok now that everyone is here, how bout I order pizza for the two of you and then get out of your hair." Clair offered while getting up from her seat and pulling out her phone. "Thanks Claire that would be great, but you know you can stay for dinner if you'd like, I'm sure Jill here won't mind." Chris said while turning his head towards Jill. "Ya not at all Claire, besides it would be great to ketch up with you." "Are you guys sure, I don't want to rain on your parade here." "Yes we insist," the two friends said in unison. This made Claire laugh, "aww you two are so cute together, ok I'll stay but in the mean time you guys go and ketch up while I order food." "Ok sis that would be great thanks." Claire winked at Chris as she walked passed him and headed over to his room to give the two some privacy.

Chris turned back to Jill and offered her a beer and a seat on the coach. Once the two got settled and were able to ketch up on work and life the doorbell rang. "Oh that must be the pizza guy," Chris said getting up to answer the door. "Hi there sir" the Pizza guy greeted "that will be $15.75" Chris reached for his wallet in his back pocket only to find that it wasn't there. "Shit, where's" he whispered under his breath. Chris continued to pat at his pant pockets for his missing item when Claire stepped into place. "Here sir $15.75 exact" "thank you ma'am have a nice day." The pizza guy took his exit while Claire took the pizza and turned to her brother who looked like he was going to burst into panic at any moment. "Hey we'll find your wallet after we eat, and don't worry about having to pay me back ok." She said in a relaxed tone. "Thanks Claire"

Piers had awakened from what seemed like his third blackout. His head still hurt but not nearly as bad as it did seconds ago. The puppy slowly got up and looked towards the apartment building to which he now knew his best friend was living in. "Chris, so you really are here." Piers tried to get his footing back which only failed miserably since the world around him felt like it was spinning. Piers didn't realize his exact location, which was now at the side of Chris's driveway just next to some trashcans. He had also failed to see the fourth vehicle that was pulling right at him from the driveway. The Pizza guy's car had ended up hitting the trashcans and knocking them over right on top of the poor puppy. Piers could feel his headache worsen as heavy object came crashing down on him. The impact left him motionless as it took a few minutes for him to realize what had happened. It didn't take long though when he felt pain shoot through his body as the impact of the trash began to crush him. I got to get out of this, he thought to himself. Piers gathered whatever energy he had and tried to pull himself free. Only to have more pressure against his body and a sharp heavy object dig into his left arm. Piers yelp and whimpered in pain as the object only got worse pushing against his arm. It's no use he thought, if I keep this up I might break my arm or for that matter suffocate to death. The pup let out some barks in hope that someone would be able to hear his cries and come help him.

August's ears perked up as he could hear a noise coming from outside the building. He stood up from wear he was lying and headed over to the door and started running back and forth from the door to the kitchen. "August calm down!" Jill called out to her dog while once again looking embarrassed by her dogs actions. "Sorry guys he's usually not like this at home or at work." "That's right Chris was telling me that the BSAA was training dogs to sniff out viral outbreaks and stuff." Claire said with some interest in her voice. "That's right Claire August is part of a training program in which he will be able to sniff out viral outbreaks, which include contaminated places, viruses and even can detect those who are infected." Jill responded while taking a bite of pizza. "Wow that's so cool, if this works then you guys have less things to worry about since you will be able to get ahead notice." Claire said in amazement. "Yup, August can now detect the T and G virus, but unfortunately not the C virus yet. The vaccine for that still needs some time to be developed before it can be distributed.

August was getting upset in being ignored so Claire walked over to him to calm him down. She stroked his back and rubbed his neck to make him feel comfortable, fortunately it worked and August rolled on his back so Claire could scratch his belly. This left Chris and Jill in the kitchen alone which aloud them to do some more catching up. Soon enough though it became 9:00pm before they knew it. Jill noticed the clock and decided it best she take her leave. "Hey you two I hate to be a party pooper but I better head back home now, I got a busy day ahead of me tomorrow." She said while nodding her head toward August who was already by her feet as she said this. "Hey Jill thanks for coming over." Chris said walking over to Jill and giving her a hug. Claire had soon joined Jill by the door and said her goodbyes while Chris went off to retrieve Jill's Jacket. Jill said her goodbyes and when Chris came back with her jacket she gave him a quick peck on the cheek "I'll see you around work Chris." She whispered in his ear. She then put her jacket on and a leash on August so he wouldn't run off and jump on any people that may be out walking. But before she even opened the door there was a loud clash of thunder and lightning, which soon followed by a loud trail of heavy rain. "Well I'll see you guys later." She said as she and August quickly rain out to the car. Once Jill was seated in her car she slowly backed up but then notices Chris's trash lying all over the place, she rolled down her window. "Hey Chris Someone knocked your garbage over!" "Thanks Jill I'll take care of it," Chris replied back while still standing in the doorway.

Once Jill was completely pulled out of his driveway he soon notice something on his driveway. "Oh shit, it's my wallet!" Chris ran out in the poring rain to retrieve his lost item and quickly put it in his pocket for protection. He was just about to head back inside the house when. "Help!" a voice called out which was soon followed by whimpers. "That voice it seemed to be coming from the end of the driveway." Please somebody help me! Now worried that someone could be in trouble, Chris rushed over to the end of the driveway but there was no one in sight. He heard more whimpering. It was then that Chris looked down and stared at the pile of trash bags that were splattered on the ground. Chris didn't know what it was, but what ever was calling him it was coming from under his bags of trash.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Piers was getting weaker and weaker by the minute, He had no idea how much longer he could hold on for. As more and more rain began to fall on him, the weight of the bags above him only got heavier and crushed him even harder. He opened his mouth to call for help one more time but his voice was so dried out that all he could manage was a weak "help" which was soon followed by more whimpers of pain. Just then there was a sudden relief as the bags began to loosen around him. Did someone hear me? He thought to himself. He could feel the bags weight being lifted off of him, and as they did Peirs's eyes site became nothing but black.

Chris squinted his eyes trying to see the creature that was before him but it had already gotten to dark to really see much. "That's strange I could of sworn I heard, oh wait." He then had an idea and reached for his left pocket and pulled out his phone and turned on the flashlight to get a better look. To his surprise it was a small puppy that had been trapped underneath the garbage. Chris examined the motionless figure carefully. The dog's fur was matted and dirty and there was what looked like a blood crusted wound on top of its head. "Poor thing, I'm sorry you had to go like this." Chris slowly got up from wear he was kneeling from and started to open one of the trash bags. Piers regained consciousness and watched in horror as his friend was preparing to throw his limp body in the trash. Crap I got to say something fast or I'm going to be nothing but dead garbage. "Chris wait," he called out to his friend.

Chris had fallen back a bit at the call of his name, though looking around now there didn't seem to be anyone around to call him. "That's strange I could of sworn" "Chris please lesson to me," a very horsed voiced answered. Chris's eye widened as he noticed the young dog looking up at him. He left the trash bag alone and crouched back down beside the dog. "Ha ha, that's funny for a second I thought a dog was just talking to me." Chris said, now laughing at himself in his head that is till he got a reply back. "Chris please this isn't a joke," the young dog pleaded. Chris's eye widened at the dogs response. "Holy shit, you just talked back to me!"

"Yes Chris, please you got to help, it's me your old partner Piers Nivans." It was at this point Chris was speechless first he was called over by a talking dog, and then the dog is telling him he's his old partner who had died back in China. "That's it," Chris said shaking his head and standing up. "I've either completely lost it or I had way to many beers today." Chris now turned towards his apartment and was about to head back inside.

"Please captain, I know for a fact that the great Chris Redfield would never leave a man behind, so…. Aaahhhh! Piers yelped in pain as his head began to throb again. Chris quickly came to the dog's side again, only this time with more concern. "Please Chris, help me like the time I helped you." With those words said, Piers had once again lost consciousness.

**(Authors note: Sorry this is so short but I thought it best to leave off here till next chapter. I also wanted to note that eventually Piers will stop passing out all the time. **

**So till next chapter and I hope you guys enjoy and I hope you continue to enjoy future chapters.)**


	6. Chapter 6

Piers Puppy

Chapter 6

Piers Nivans was lying on a bed in an empty room all by himself. He opened his eyes; to what seemed like forever since he immediately closed them shut again as bright light filled his eyes. "What… happened, were… am… I." Piers gave another attempt at opening up his eyes again to try and get his surrounding down. He opened his eyes up to a pure white ceiling, but after a few seconds of opening and closing his eyes did he actually get used to this new light. Just then his ears picked up the sound of a beeping sound. Piers's head turned toward the sound to find that it was a heart monitor machine monitoring his vitals. "Shit, what happened to me?" "All I can remember was that Chris and I were in some umbrella facility back in China but other than that everything seems hazy." Piers looked at his wardrobe, which he noticed he was shirtless, and wearing a pair of scrub pants. Piers let out a sigh, "So how and why am I here, and were is here?"

"I can see that I'm in some kind of hospital yes, but yet all these questions." Piers griped his head in frustration. "Dammit, Why can't I remember anything?" It was then that Piers noticed his right arm, which was a dark greenish grey color. "What the hell happened to me?"

Piers continued to lie on his bed and stare off into the ceiling in hopes of remembering the events that had accrued back in China. Now completely bored, he looked back towards the machines he was hooked up too. Everything seemed fine that is till he noticed a familiar horrid red and white logo on the side of the machine. "Shit! I'm in the hands of umbrella," Piers shouted as he sat up in his bed now remembering the events of China. "Oh my god, that's right, Chris and I were on a mission in an underwater facility. Then this B.O.W hatched and chased after us. Chris was then attacked and I was hit badly by something that cost me my arm, my arm?" Piers looked back down at his right arm, which had mysteriously grew back since the incident. Piers's hands curled into a ball till his knuckles were white. He was sick of Umbrellas shit and wasn't willing to play any part in any of their experiments.

"That's it I'm so getting out of here, I'm done being umbrellas guinea pig." Piers said while he detached himself from the machinery. Unfortunately as he did this, an alarm was sent out and soon after the door to his room slammed opened as guards came running in. Fortunately Piers was quick and managed to get out of bed fast enough to get pass one guard while punching a second one in the face and a third one in the gut. He managed the first three men with no problem till that is a fourth one tackled him down to the hard ground striking him with a tazer stick. Piers kicked with all his might to get the huge figure off of him, but failed miserably as the man continued to tazer him. Piers screamed in pain as the electric shock stunned his body. The other three guards took this opportunity to grab on to Piers and lift him back on his feet. As Piers was recovering from the sudden shock in his side he noticed another man standing at the side of the room. He was a tall man wearing a white lab coat; Piers could tell he wasn't like the other men but either way just the sight of him pissed Piers off. The man seemed to just stand there watching and enjoying the show. Piers couldn't stand it, he wasn't going to go easy. With quick action he elbowed the man he had punched and head knocked the second guard holding him in the face. The men faltered a bit but still kept a tight grip on him. The man in the white lab coat gestured his head toward the bed and the four guards holding Piers dragged him towards it. Piers continued to thrash around as the men pinned him down to the bed. He watched in horror as the tall man in the corner flicked a syringe in his hand. Piers continued to thrash on the bed in hopes for escape but to no avail. One of the four men holding him held Piers's head in a tight grip so he would hold still so the doctor could stick him in the throat. "No, stop, get…off…. me.. you pieces of ….shit!" Piers yelled as the doctor took his sweet time approaching him. Piers continued to yell and thrash around but at the same time wished that he would wake from this horrifying nightmare soon.

"No, Please, stop stop!" Piers yelped out. "Whoa, easy easy Piers, calm down its me Chris. Chris said while struggling to hold Piers's head so he could clean his head wound, but Piers wouldn't corporate. It was strange, it was almost like he was sleeping and was reliving a nightmare. "Claire can you come here for a moment, I could use your help." Claire heard her brother's call and came running over. Chris had told her everything that he had witness about this strange dog so it wasn't much of a surprise when she came into the living room to a freaked out talking dog. Piers squirmed in Chris's tight grip. "Claire can you clean his cut while I hold him down?" "Ya no problem." Chris held Piers in a tight grip around his chest so he wouldn't squirm too much while Claire treated him. As Claire cleaned his cut Piers was letting out the most pitiful whimpers. Both the siblings were heart broken by this sound but continued treating the pup for his own good. Once Claire had finished cleaning and applying some antibiotic cream on the pups head Chris had loosened his grip on Piers. To Chris's surprise the puppy didn't run away or show any signs of vengeance, but just staid on Chris's lap shivering. Chris couldn't stand watching the poor thing shiver like a leaf any longer, so he gently picked the pup up and hugged him to his chest for comfort. Suddenly the puppy's shivering stopped and slowly opened its eyes.

Piers opened his eyes to find that he was in the protective arms of non other than Chris Redfield. "Captain, it really is you," Piers said with relief in his voice. Chris could feel his heart swell up again as he embraced his old partner even tighter. "Yes Piers it's me, you're safe now."


	7. Chapter 7

**Piers Puppy**

**Chapter 7**

Chris made sure to watch over Piers that night on the coach to make sure he was there in case the pup had another nightmare. But fortunately Piers manage to sleep through the night with no problems. Chris had set up a nice bed made from a pile of towels next to the coach for Piers to sleep in. He made a mental note that night that we would be sure to prepare him a proper bed, but for now he had to improvise. Because the storm had not cleared up yet he had had a huge argument with his sister on whether or not she stay over for the night. He didn't want his sister driving a motorcycle through a storm, so he simply offered her his bed for the night. Fortunately Chris had won the argument and Claire had ended up sleeping in his room. He didn't mind sleeping on the coach; because of his work he would usually find himself sleeping more on the coach then his own bed. In this case it was different, he had finally been reunited with his closest soldier, but he was very troubled in the fact his friend was now a four legged talking puppy. As much as it troubled him, there was no point in getting answers now. Piers had already fallen asleep, and by judging his friends reactions he probably had a horrible tale to tell and thought best he let Piers rest and get answers by morning.

Morning came and Piers was woken up by the sound of the coffee machine. He could hear the coffee brewing and soon followed the heavy footsteps that were of Chris Redfields going to retrieve a cup from the cupboard above the stove. Piers was about to approach his friend, that is till an agitated Claire stomped into the kitchen. She was already dressed and had her hair tied up into a perfect ponytail. "Hate to run on you like this Chris, but I got to run into work early today." "No worries Claire I know how busy you are." "Thanks Chris, oh hey if its not to much trouble could I take a cup of coffee with me for the road?" "Ya sure no problem it should be ready soon. Do you think you can wait?" Claire quickly looked down at her watch. "Ya I can wait a bit."

Piers watched as the two siblings waited for their coffee. He made another attempt in approaching the two, but suddenly he became side tracked as a odd tingling feeling over came Piers's mouth. Piers didn't know what it was but for some reason his mouth started to feel as though it was filled with pop rocks or something. It was starting to drive him crazy. Piers looked around the room wildly in hopes to find something to chew on in order to maybe numb the strange feeling down.

Chris and Claire were still in the kitchen waiting on the coffee. Till finally the coffee machine let out a familiar beep sounding that it was ready. Claire and Chris both filled their mugs to the top with coffee. After Chris had taken the first few sips of coffee he started to escort Claire out. Only by the time they entered the living room did they see the damage that had been done in the little time they were in the kitchen. Chris's eyes bulged at the site of his living room. Newspapers had been ripped to shreds and dragged throughout the room. A pillow was chewed up and had left feathers everywhere and what was a pile of Chris's books and binders were all chewed up and spread throughout the room. "What the Hell!" the two said in unison. It was then that Chris's ears picked up a sound coming from the door. As Chris moved towards the door and had finally had it in eye site he finally laid eyes on the monster that messed his room up. "Piers what the Hell!"' Chris yelled as he laid eyes upon Piers who was now chewing up Chris's combat boots. Claire looked over Chris's huge shoulder and burst into laughter. "Awww, he's teething Chris."

"Shut up Claire, those were my good boots!"

Piers looked up to his friend then back at the boot he had his teeth buried into. After connecting the dots he quickly released the boot from his tight grip. "Oh my gosh what the hell is wrong with me." Piers quickly removed himself away from the boot as if it were a scary spider. Chris moved his hand to the temples of his face. Piers felt his embarrassment rise at the disappointment of his friend and as Claire continued to laugh at him. "Well on a bright note, at least I have fur to cover up any blushing I'm showing from this embarrassment." Piers thought to himself.

Chris then looked over to his sister who was still in a giggling fit. "Ok Claire you've had your laugh now isn't there a place you need to be at." He said with a slight smirk on his face. Claire quickly collected herself from her laughter. "Sorry, and yes your right I better be off." Chris walked Claire to her bike leaving an embarrass Piers in the apartment. "You know Chris I think I know what might be a good start for you and you know who over there." She gesture her head toward the door entrance Piers sat behind in. "Ya and what's that?" "I think it might be a good idea to take him to Petsmart and get him some chew toys for him to teeth on. He is a puppy now after all and he's goin to need something to chew on sooner or later." "I'm not taking him to some pet store Claire, he's still a human being! I can't just treat him like some animal I picked up on the street." "I hate to break it to you Chris but you kind of did pick up an animal on the streets." "Ya but not one that's been put through bio terrorist attacks and a zombie apocalypse, or for that matter fought against Umbrella!" "Chris I'm on your side in this argument but you also have to know that now Piers is going through some new changes as an animal now. If you want to help him, then I suggest you help him through these new changes. Claire's eyes had softened as she told Chris this and Chris knew deep down that she was right. If He was going to find out what Umbrella was up to, he knew he was going to have to get Piers's head back in order so they both could team up and get answers. With those thoughts in mind he hugged his sister goodbye and watched her drive off. Chris then took a deep breath and headed back to his apartment.

Back inside the apartment, Piers was still in shock of his action. How could I have lost control of myself like that he thought. His ears took a hold of the sound of the door clicking open. Piers watched as Chris stepped into the building. "Chris, I'm so sorry for what I did, I just…. I don't know, lost control of my actions and." "It's ok Piers you weren't yourself then."

Piers was shock by Chris's answer, he expecting him to yell scream or even throw him out, but something was different about his face. In fact it looked pretty relaxed after the way he walked out seconds ago. Piers couldn't quite put a finger on it but he actually looked pretty determined. Piers watched as Chris started to walk towards his room. "So um Chris, what's the plan today?"

"Well I'm going to go and get dressed now, and once I'm done you and me are going to take a trip to Petsmart."

"Oh, ok that sounds good. Wait, what…. What are you planning Chris!

Chris just continued walking to his room and couldn't help but laugh at his friend's reaction.

**( Authors note: WOW! I actually had time to write today woot woot. I tried double spacing the sentences so they would be easier to read. Not 100% sure if it worked well or not.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Piers Puppy**

**Chapter 8**

Once Chris was done getting ready for the morning, he and Piers hopped into the car and started their drive to the local pet store. Piers sat in passenger as Chris drove on. Chris looked down to his friend who was still being quiet. If there were a time for answers now would be a good time to talk.

"Piers I have to ask, what happened to you? How did you end up turning into a dog?" Piers's ears perked up to this question. He knew it was a matter of time Chris would question his mutation but in all truths even he did not have all the answers. "Chris I hate to tell you this but I can't remember to much of what happened to me." Chris was shocked to hear this but he let his friend continue on.

"All I can remember is waking up and finding myself near your apartment." "But I've been having these black outs lately. And every time I black out I seem to manage to gain some memories back." Chris lessoned as his friend described the details of his dreams. He gripped the steering wheel super tight at the part of Piers being a captive prisoner to Umbrella. "Danm Piers, if I only knew you were still out there I would have come looking for you. Piers was shocked to here his captains words. But the past laid behind them now and it was up to him to help Chris take down the ones responsible for experimenting on him.

"OK we are here", Chris said as he stopped the car. Piers attempted to let himself out of the car, only to find it to difficult. "Oh allow me", Chris got out first and opened Piers's door. "Thanks I almost forgot, no hands haha." Piers hopped out of the car and walked next to Chris as they approached the store. "OK so care to tell me why you have taken me to a pet store Chris?"

"Simple Piers, Claire told me she thinks the reason your acting so weird is because your dog instincts sometimes kick in unexpectedly."

"Your point Chris?"

"I'm saying that if we can get you some things here maybe you wont have to run around and trash my house so much." Chris responded with a smirk on his face. "Plus who knows maybe if you get your dog behaviors under control you might be able to remember what happened to you."

"Oh, I see were your getting at with this now, good idea captain."

"You know Piers, you can always just call me Chris."

"Right, its just kind of a habit of mine."

"That's ok Piers you can call me what ever you want. I just wanted to make sure you knew you were free to call me by my na…. Chris was cut off as he noticed some people walking by from a distance. It was then that it accord to him that he should keep the talking to the puppy to a minimum. Chris knelt down to Piers; "Hey Piers let me carry you in ok. That way we can still talk to each other and not cause attention." Piers agreed to this and jumped into Chris's large arms. "Hehe you know your muscles do seem an awful lot more bigger up close. You sure your not on steroids Chris?" "You know your starting to sound like my sister, and to answer your question, no I'm not." Anyways your not even supposed to be talking, so keep your mouth shut. Even though your in my arms we need to keep the talking to a minimum. Remember you're a dog now, so act dog like. I'll give you a signal to talk when I know its safe." Piers didn't speak but he did reply back with a high pitch bark.

The two entered the store and before they could even walk get past the cash registers a young women walked up to greet them. "Hi welcome to Petsmart my name is Sarah and awwww, your dog is so cute! What's his name?" Piers, Chris replied while letting Sarah stroke Piers's head. Which as she was doing so Chris had noticed that the cut on Piers's head had miraculously disappeared. This led Chris to think of a certain thing that might be of a concern to him later. But his thoughts were blocked out as Sarah spoke up again. "You know your dogs looking like its due for a grooming. Hey speaking of which today we are having a special at the pet salon. Where we give a half off to bath and groom for your pet, would you be interested." Chris's eyebrows rose at the young girls offer, she couldn't be any older then 18 years old but she seems trust worthy. And when he thought about it Piers did reek; in fact he smelled worse then the usual scent of wet dog. "Let me think about it for a few seconds."

"Ok great if you change your mind come talk to me and we will get your puppy set up."

"Thanks miss, Chris replied back and continued walking his way through the store.

Looking around to make sure no one was looking Chris gave Piers the signal to speak. "What are you thinking Chris, I saw your face back there and there is no way I'm going to let someone wash me." Piers angrily whispered. "Piers, you really do stink, you smell like garbage. Besides how bad can it be? Plus while your getting cleaned up I can go and get your supplies quicker."

"No way Chris your insane it wouldn't take that long, besides I bet it will take longer if I even did get groomed." "To bad Piers your going to get cleaned weather you like it or not." Chris started to walk back to the front of the store to meet back up with Sarah. Piers tried his hardest to squirm out of his arms. But alas, there was no way to break the strong grip that was Chris Redfields.

"Hi Sarah I'd like to have my dog bathed and groomed please." "Awesome I'll take him off your hands then for awhile, in the mean time feel free to shop around." After much squirming and protest Chris had manage to pass Piers over to Sarah's arms. Piers only gave Chris a very dirty look back. "Hey Piers, you behave for Sarah now, you hear." Chris warned only to get a slight growl from Piers.

While Piers was getting groomed Chris started his search for dog supplies. "It had been forever since he had ever been shopping for a pet, but Chris manage to think up the basics for a dog. A bed and toys that's pretty much what he needed simple right, wrong all the dog beds were enormous, Chris took one look at it and knew that Piers would probably be swallowed up by its beefyness. Plus Piers was just a puppy he wasn't that big yet so he didn't need a huge pillow like that anyways. He then made his way down to the cat aisle to look at the cat beds, turns out it was a smart place to look. It didn't take long for Chris to pick one that he thought would make Piers more comfortable. Feeling quite pleased with his choice he started to head over to the dog aisle again. Till that is he notice a familiar figure looking at the cat food cans. Chris immediately recognized the shorthaired burnet as none other then his old partner way back from the beginning of Zombie outbreaks.

Chris approached the woman quietly till she was in earshot of him. "Hey Rebecca, strange place to find a science nerd like yourself here." Rebecca was surprised to hear such a familiar voice that she had accidently dropped a few cans of cat food on the floor. "oopps Sorry Rebecca I didn't mean to startle you like that. Well ok maybe a little, but all in good fun of course." Chris bent down and helped Rebecca pick up the cans.

When Chris first met Rebecca Chambers she was just a young field medic for the S.T.A.R.S. Police force Chris and Jill had once been apart of. Unfortunately for them they had all been put through hell when they were put on a mission to investigate strange murders happening in an old mansion back in Raccoon City. But ever since then the remaining members of S.T.A.R.S. had slowly became a bit of family in this world of zombies and B.O.W.S.

Over the years Jill and Chris had create the BSAA in order fight against outbreaks. While on the other hand Rebecca staid on the more mental brains side of the fight. After her traumatic experience at the mansion she took a break from the field works and instead put her mind to good use. She was after all more a wiz at biochemical and medical research. But eventually Jill and Chris recruited her as part of the BSAA's head medics and biochemist.

"ha ha that's ok Chris you just startled me is all. I didn't expect to run into you here." Rebecca replied with a bit of embarrass blush showing on her face.

"Same goes by me, when you told me you were a cat person I pretty much took it as a joke I really didn't think you had cats. Darn shame though cause I was 90% sure you were more of a lab rat fan." Chris couldn't help but joke.

" Ha ha very funny Chris, I can't help but remembered you made that exact same joke during the mansion incident."

"Oh ya thats right," Chris replied while scratching his bottom chin.

Rebecca had finally gotten all the cans back on the shelves and started to place some in her arms.

"Any ways, what exactly are you doing here Chris? I thought you said you couldn't have a pet."

"What, oh ya that's right I did." Chris was now realizing that he was getting very close in revealing Piers out in the public. He trusted Rebecca with his life but he didn't want to risk word getting out that he was holding a Umbrella experiment in his custody. He needed at all cost to do what he could to protect Piers's identity a secret.

Rebecca was noticing Chris's lack in conversation.

"Chris is there something on your mind that your debating about telling me or something, you look awfully tensed up?"

That's it just as Chris feared she was on to him, he had no choice but to tell her. Sheeesh she's like practically family, Chris get it together, tell her the truth. Chris's mind screamed at him.

"Ok fine!" Chris unnoticeably said out loud. That is till he noticed Rebecca's face turned even more confused.

"Oh sorry Rebecca didn't mean to confuse you. Any ways to answer your question yes there is something going on right now."

Rebecca turned to face Chris to give her full attention to what he was about to tell her.

"I have taken in a dog, a puppy at that."

"Awww that's great Chris so happy to hear you finally got a pet for yourself." Chris was about to protest that Piers wasn't exactly his pet that is till his conversation was broken off by the sound of a cell phone going off.

"Oh sorry bought that Chris that's me," Rebecca says as she reaches into her pocket for her phone. "This is Rebecca Chambers speaking. Yes, ok, I'll be right over, give me a half hour and I'll be right there." She hung up her phone and looked up to meet Chris's eyes. "Sorry Chris I got to go, that was Lab B 27 back at HQ. They need me down there and." "No worries Becca I know how busy you are down there." "Thanks for understanding Chris I knew you would understand, I'll see you later then Chris."

"See ya round Rebecca," Chris says with a smile on his face.

After his talk with Rebecca Chris headed back to the dog department. There he found all kinds of dog toys. They had them from dog plush toys to dog food toys, so many choices to choose from. But fortunately it didn't take Chris long to find the perfect plush for Piers. Chris then looked down at his watch and realized that Piers was probably done with his grooming so he headed straight to check out and bought Piers's new supplies. It didn't take him long to respot Sarah back by the grooming department. "Hi Sarah is Piers done getting cleaned yet?"

"Yup, he's all done I'll go get him for you," Sarah says with a full smile on her face. It didn't take her very long though to bring out the newly cleaned Piers pup out. And to Chris's surprise he looked so much better. But Even though Chris was impressed, Piers was only staring back wearing a face of peer hatred. His fur had been washed and perfectly groomed and to go with it he was wearing a cute pink ribbon around his neck.

"Please, just shoot me now," Piers couldn't help but think to himself. It didn't help in the matter that his captain was doing his best to hold in his laughter, but none the less this situation sucked. All he wanted to do now was go back to Chris's apartment and hide in a dark place for awhile till this embarrassment wiped over.

Once Chris had finally gotten him to his car he couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. "Well at least you don't smell bad anymore Piers."

"Ya that's true, but can you at least take this dumb bow off me. I feel like I've been gift wrapped to you," Piers couldn't help but wine.

"Alright, alright here," Chris finally removed the pretty thing off of Piers's neck which he was so grateful for in return that he couldn't help but wag hid tail a bit. "So now what Chris?" Piers ask with a slight bit of worry that Chris had some sort of other idea to humiliate him with today.

"Well now we just go back home and clean up the mess you made from this morning. "Oh that wasn't so bad," Piers thought to himself.

"Which reminds me Piers, I got you something for you to chew on." Chris reached into the Petsmart bag and pulled out a big Panda plush toy. This day was just getting better and better for Piers.

**( Authors note: Wow been forever since I wrote. sorry guys I was moving through the story pretty well till I hit a huge wall of writers block. This story actually started from a few sketches I did in my sketch book. It wasn't till I realize, dang your actually writing a story. So when I ran out of my little sketches to write the story, I realized I had to think up more stuff faster. Then that dumb wall got in my way. But I hammered it down and am moving on. Hope you guys like this long chapter. I hopefully will be writing more soon.) **


	9. Chapter 9

Piers Puppy

**Chapter 9**

It was a bit of a long drive back from the store for Piers since all Chris could do was make dog jokes all the way back home. So once they finally did Piers jumped right out of the car and ran for the door jumping and begging to get in.

"Hold on Piers I still have to unlock the door for ya." Chris says as he carries the bags he just bought up to the front of the apartment.

After fumbling with the lock the door was finally open and Piers bolted right in.

"Finally away from that awful place! I now officially understand why dogs don't like baths. Its so uncomfortable Chris you have no idea."

"No your right I don't, that's because I take showers." Chris answered while setting the bags on the table. He then walked over to the kitchen

and headed over to the cupboard to get a glass, which he then filled, with some cold water. He was awfully thirsty and gulped down the glass within seconds. He places the glass once more under the tap to refill but soon caught site of Piers looking a slight bit uncomfortable.

"Oh god Chris please don't turn that water on again," he wined.

"What why, I'm thirsty Piers. Oh wait did you want some to? Sorry I didn't."

"No Chris I'm not thirsty ok! I just," He wined knowing just what he was going to have to tell his friend. "Its not the water, its…um how do I put it."

Chris was then noticing Piers's nervousness through his body language, which had then all of a sudden clicked in his head.

"Ohhh, you have to use the bathroom don't you." Right um ok, the ah bathroom is down the hall to your right."

Piers, now so grateful he didn't have to spell it out to Chris nodded and without a word ran off to the said bathroom.

Chris could feel his embarrassment heat up his face. How could he have been so stupid. Everyone has to go eventually that including dogs. To distract himself from this awkward situation, he filled his glass again and took a few gulps of water in. soon after though he could hear the following of a flush sound from the toilet. Which soon followed with Piers reappearing from around the hallway corner. The two looked at each other for a few seconds of awkward silent's to then both bursting out laughing.

"Haha omg Chris you should look at the dumb face you had when you.. haha realized.. that I, haha."

"Not nearly as dumb a face you made when you saw me drinking my glass of water." Chris laughed out between laughs.

"Well at least you don't have to worry about cleaning up my shit." Piers says as he rubs his nose with his paws.

"yay, that's true, thank goodness for small favors. I mean I must be the luckiest guy on earth with a potty trained puppy dog."

Piers ears twitched a bit at the fact his captain referred to him as a puppy.

"Ya well, as long as you don't film me while I do my business and post it to the Internet then I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"What, aww come on Piers just think about it. The video could be called Potty Trained Puppy uses toilet, and boom one million views."

Chris was of course joking; he would never do such a thing to Piers. He couldn't help it since the look Piers was giving him was so priceless.

"Well Chris if you ever do such an evil thing to me, then you should be expecting me to. Oh I don't know say, have an accident, right on your clean carpet."

"Whoa! Piers I was just kidding jeez. Anyways lets just get you settled in ok."

Chris reached into his bag and pulls out a few dishes. One meant for food while the other meant for water. Chris fills one of the bowls up with water so Piers would have access to water at all time.

"I hope you don't mind that you will be eating on the floor Piers. But it's the best I can do since I don't want your fur all over my table. But on a bright note I plan to share my meals with you so you don't have to worry about adjusting to dog food."

"Thanks Chris I really do appreciate that and." Piers cut himself off as his tail started to become quite playful. It batted against his side and kept jumping up in the air. It was strange it was almost like he had no control. Piers getting agitated very quickly by this tried to paw it to stop. But when finding out this was not working, Piers immediately start to attempt to chase his tail around and round in circles till finally catching the end of it and then falling over and losing it at the same time.

"Damn, almost had you. He attempted once more to chase down his tale.

"Um Piers, you doing ok?"

"Not now Captain I'm busy." He growls as he begins to tumble out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"All right then Piers uh, you do what ever it is your doing. I'm going to go and set your bed up." Chris then removed the cat bed from the bag and left Piers to do whatever it was he was doing.

Mean while outside the apartment a van carrying two mysterious figures was circling around the block. Two men one being in his 30s while the other being in his 20s were observing from afar the events that accrued around Chris's apartment lot. Of course doing what they could not to be suspicious to anyone around, But still enough for them to get the information they needed.

"Do you think that was him Dan?" The younger one asked with anxious eyes as Dan drove the car.

"Ya, I think so. Dan could only rub his temples now realizing that things had just become more difficult for them. It was easy to find a stray dog and capture it, but it was one thing to capture an all ready owned dog. He and Ben were now going to have to break in and steal the subject without the owner knowing.

"Do you want me to call in, and let them know we found him and receive our next orders?"

"Ya, I think we have seen enough to know for sure its him."

The one called Ben began to dial a number on his phone and held it to his ear waiting for the other end to answer.

The two were silent as they waited for the line to pick up.

"This is HQ base, what news do you bring?" The other lined answered

"Hello, team 3 calling in. We believe we have located the escaped subject."

"Excellent work team, you have permission to retrieve the subject and bring him back to base."

Ben looked to his teammate for his next words to say. Dan only shook his head side to side. Ben then returned back to his phone.

"I'm afraid that's a negative sir, the subject has already taken residents in an apartment along side its owner. We will be unable to move in until the owner has left the building."

"Alright then, also has there been any news on that women the subject was with?"

"Yes, another team has reported to us that they were on her trail. But from the sound of it, it doesn't sound like they have had much luck."

"Well at least one of them has been located. Remember team we can't loose them. They are a vital key to our company's research as well as a danger to its secrecy. Return back to base for your next orders."

"Roger that sir." Ben then hung up his phone and turned towards his teammate.

"We have been ordered to return to base for further instructions."

Dan nodded and then drove on.

For the rest of the day it was more focused on Chris cleaning up Piers's mess he created earlier that day while also working on his laptop on the couch. In the mean time Piers got to hang around and explore the apartment. He wished to help Chris out with his work but was ordered to not interrupt. So that left with himself, the apartment, and his tail to chase. As silly as it was it was pretty fun. As time went on though it got boring so and went on to explore the bedrooms. The first room was just an office with a desk and some books on a bookshelf. It was kind of surprising that Chris was not working in this room but rather the couch. He then noticed the small cat bed Chris had bought him was placed in the side of the room up against the wall. Inside the bed was the panda plush toy Chris had jokingly bought for him. At first Piers hated it but now was more welcomed to it. So he grabbed the panda by it ear and place it by his side and curled up with it. He felt pretty tired and decided to rest his eyes for a bit. It didn't take him very long though to fall into a deep sleep.

He dreamt himself standing on a long road. There was no traffic on it but Piers kept himself on edge just in case. Suddenly his dog-ears picked up the sound of something coming towards him. He turned his head around only to see a pair of huge headlights coming right at him. He screamed as he quickly jumps out of its way. He watches it drive on with full interest in it. For some reason he felt like he needed to run after it. He quickens his pace to try and catch up to the vehicle but was soon gaining less and less on it as it drove on. His paws started to burn and he then stopped realizing there was no point in trying to out run a van. Breathing heavily now from running he slowed his pace and stopped to catch his breath. He watches breathless as the van's lights slowly begin to fade from his sight till finally he was left in darkness once again. Looking down at his paws he couldn't help but feel angry. "Why, why can't I find answers!" he screams. Then suddenly Piers see's light again coming from behind him. He quickly turns but before he can react a huge van comes crashing into him. Piers can feel his body being flown off the side of the road and then just nothing but falling into nothingness.

Piers Suddenly feels a soft hand stroke his back and then quickly wakes up from his dream.

"Hey there buddy," Chris says while gently waking him up.

"You've been a sleep for like four hours. Are you hungry?"

Piers didn't even have to answer cause his stomach answered for him with a loud growl.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," Chris say's as he stands up from were he was kneeling from.

"Meet me in the kitchen Piers, I already have your bowl ready."

Piers lets out a long yawn as he stands up from were he was sleeping.

"Awesome, what are we having?" he replies while wagging his tail.

"Meat loaf", Chris shouts from the other room.

Chris ate quietly at the kitchen table while Piers sat on the floor staring at the pile of meat that had been placed into his bowl.

"What's up Piers, you've barley touched your food. If you don't like it I think I have some carrots in the fridge you can."

"What oh no, its fine Chris really. I'm just trying to wrap my head around the fact I'm eating on the floor like a dog, haha."

"Well if that's just it, then take your time. I'm almost done with mine. Will you be hurt if I head back to my work on the couch after this?"

"No no, go right ahead I'm just going to eat slower today. Thanks for your concern and hospitality though."

"Its no problem Piers, you're my guess here so I want to make sure its welcomed." Chris then gets up from his chair and washes out his dish.

"Alright Piers I'm going to leave you to your meal, I have to go back and finish my work."

"No problem Chris."

Chris then left Piers alone in the room and headed back to his place on the couch. Piers on the other hand we still staring at his meat loaf. In truth he lied to Chris about the cause of him not eating. He was really thinking about his dream he had. For some reason it was almost too real of feeling to have just been made up. What if it was a vision or even one of his lost memories. Either or it was still troubling to him. It soon became night and Piers had

eventually finish Chris's meat loaf. Which he had to admit tasted more like meat bricks then actual meat. But then again he could be eating crap dog food. He walked to the living room and found that Chris had fallen asleep on the couch. His laptop was still in his lap but he had folders and papers lying all over the floor. One of those papers was hanging down from Chris hands.

"So long for keeping this place clean," Piers whispers.


	10. Chapter 10

**Piers Puppy**

**Chapter 10**

The next day, Dan and Ben had returned back to there underground headquarter which was tucked away and hidden from the outside world.  
The two men approached the entrance flashing their ID cards to the guards at the door.

"Welcome back team 3", one of the guards answered.

"Good to be back, we've been crammed in a van for hours on end." Dan says as he stretches his arms and cracks his back.

"I don't know Dan, maybe it's your age catching up to you early." Ben jokes to his comrade.

"Shut your trap Ben, I an't that old yet. Besides your like eight years younger then me. Besides you act more like a child then you do your own age."

"Maybe I just act childish around you to make you feel older." Ben says as the two make there way through the hallways. Till suddenly there boss steps in front of them. His name was Brian Klipard and he had dark brown hair and wore a perfectly clean suit. He was probably in his 5o's from what Dan and Ben could tell. But they respected their boss and greeted him as such.

"Good job team 3, now if you just follow me. I'd like you to meet someone special. He is the reason your task is utmost important."

Their boss says without another word as he leads the two agents down the hall. Ben and Dan stay close behind but far enough to speak quietly to one another without their boss knowing.

"Do you really think it's that important Dan? I mean, all we did was find a missing test subject."

"Well apparently this ones different Ben, so I suggest you keep your mouth quiet till we know what we are up against." The older agent mildly warned.

Ben did as he was told and continue to follow his boss through the halls. His mind racing with questions and anxiety, till finally the three made it to a small conference room. There was an older man who was probably older then Dan waiting for them inside. He wore a lab coat with a yellow shirt and blue tie underneath. His hair was pure black and his skin was pale from lack of sunshine.

"Gentlemen I'd like you two to meet Dr. Darin Birdmen, he is the head scientist of the animal virus program. The test subject you two found was part of his latest experiments." Ben and Dan's boss introduces.

The old scientist stands from the seat he was sitting in and reaches out to shake the agents hands.

"Please to meet you Dan and Ben, I can't tell you how relieved I am that you have found the were abouts of my missing subject."

"Its no problem sir," Dan replies with a straight face."

"Now if you two will just come take a seat I'd like to tell you a little more about my test subject." Dr. Birdmen motions them to the table in the center of the room. As the two Agents took their seats their boss quietly stands his back up against the wall comfortably.

Dr. Birdmen then pulls out a few vanilla file folders and passes them to the two agents to look at. Ben scanned his folder carefully but to him all he was reading was science crap. Dan on the other hand seemed to get what was going on. But thankfully Ben didn't have to ask as Dr. Birdmen opened his mouth to speak.

"For the past year or so my team and I have been conducting experiments on different animal specimens to see how well they take on the C- virus. We wanted to be able to create a super virus animal.

"So, that's easy all you have to do is stick a dog with some of that virus of yours and poof, you already have a strong mutated killer, oww!" Ben was interrupted by his teammate who had hit him in the arm for interrupting the scientist. Dan then nodded for the scientist to continue.

"Well as simple as it may sound young Ben. It's actually quite complicated. You see not only do we want to enhance an animal's strength and ability but also have the benefits of the virus without having full mutation. Many of our experiments have been failures, because they had showed exposed weak spots. We can't have our creations dyeing from a simple blow from a gun now can we?"

The two agents both nodded but Ben still had to open his big mouth.

"So then what's up with the talking dog thing, if you just wanted to give it super powers?" Dan didn't punch Ben this time but did give him a warning glare that if he did interrupt again he would most likely punch Ben's guts next time. But this question didn't seem to bother the scientist so he just continued on.

"Not only did we want an animal with outstanding strength and power but also with the intelligence of a human being. My team and I worked weeks on end in designing a machine that would allow us to hook up a human test subject with that of an animal. And then transfer the mind of that person into the animal specimen. Unfortunately we had many failed attempts at using real animals since they already had a mind of their own. So after some hard labor we were able to genetically create a dog's genetic body perfectly. In other words, you might as well call it a lifeless puppet. This way once the humans mind entered that of the body we created there would be no other brain for it to fight over. This, procedure made it easier for us to downloading the human mind into the lifeless puppet we created. The dog you boys located happens to be my latest and most successful result of this operation. The mind of the human subject was a successful transfer but my team and I had yet to continue to study our new creation. We injected the dog's body with some sample of C-virus in hopes that the subject would gain some new abilities." Dr. birdmen then pulled out a file from the folder and showed it to the agents.

"By monitoring our subjects actions and health we can already see what just might be the result of some health problems. As you can see on this chart you can see that after the transformation the subject was suffering from a lot of fatigue and headaches, as days went by. My biggest concern is that if this cycle continues then the subject may just be to weak to continue testing on, as well as soon die from exhaustion. I think its because that the body is still adjusting to both the transformation and the injected C-Virus. Both are fighting for the same body." Dr. Birdmen then placed his attention back up at the two agents and looked straight into both of their eyes.

"I'm counting on you guys to retrieve my test subjects in hopes I can find a cure for its well being. I must run more tests on him in order to do so though. Plus this project has cost our company quite a bit of money, so to create a new specimen such as this one would cost us even more."

"Understood Dr. Birdmen we promise we wont let you down. It was a pleasure meeting you sir." Dan says while he stands up to shake the scientists hand.

The two agents stand up and meet up with their boss outside the door. They didn't even noticed that he had slipped out of the meeting room they were in till after they were done with their conversation with Dr. Birdmen. Dan was the first to run up to meet with him.

"Brian, is everything alright? You slipped out of the meeting room, which could only mean you got an important call."

"I sure did, it was a call from team 24. But its nothing you two need to worry about."

Ben had heard the last bit from Brian's explanation and he was shocked of the news he just heard.

"Wait a minute isn't team 24 the team that."

"Was hunting down the spy." Brian finished Ben sentence off. It only took the agents a few seconds to process what had just happened but once they did they both stood in silence to waited for Brian's answer to see if they your correct on their guess.

"Yes team 3, team 24 now official knows the locations of Ada Wong.

Back at Chris's apartment, Chris had quietly finished packing up his paperwork and gym bag for his trip into work today. He made sure to wake up extra early in hopes of sneaking out the door before Piers woke up. He really needed to have his paper worked turned in today on time. While also hoping he'd get a chance to take a break at the BSAA's gym since he had been doing nothing but paperwork for the last two weeks. BOWs aren't necessarily a very common thing to run into. So lately things have been pretty slow. The only thing he had to really work at was research, reports on previous missions and small cases. With work like this, Chris was at least able to get to the gym any time he really wanted to. Which was good considering the fact that Chris preferred to keep his arm muscles in top shape then his brain. But most importantly the reason he was being all stealthy was so that Piers wouldn't get mad at him for leaving him at the apartment for a few hours.

Finally Chris was now ready to head out the door as he usually did, that is till.

"Ah, captain aren't you forgetting something, or better yet someone." Piers stated while sitting by the door.

Oh snap was Chris in some serious trouble now. Chris took in a breath of air, just to prepare for one heck of an argument.

"Piers, I'm sorry but I have to go alone."

"You got to be kidding me Chris. Why on earth can't I come?" Piers asked now thumping his tail in frustration as though to imitate a tapping foot.

"Because I have to head into work today to drop off some paper work. I'm only going to be there for a few hours an."

"And you refuse to take me with you." Piers growled back before Chris could even explain.

"Piers, I know your upset but I'm not going to be doing much today except for working out today at the gym. And unfortunately dogs aren't aloud at the gym. Plus even if you did come I'd have to keep you locked up in my office all day so you wouldn't get into trouble."

"But Chris I'm not like any other dog! I belong there as an agent not some house pet of your Chris." Besides what kind of trouble could I possibly get into?"

Chris knew very well Piers had a point, but it was their first weekday together and he wasn't sure if today would be the best day to bring in the talking pup to work today. Plus he was half right in the fact that there really wasn't anything Piers could possibly do at the BSAA for the time being. Plus he wanted to have at least some private time to think over his situation with the pup. If there was one thing Piers was right about, it was the fact he wasn't a house pet. But until he could figure out a possible solution for him would he consider taking Piers back to the BSAA.

"I'm sorry Piers but right now your staying here till I get back and that's an order." Chris watched sadly as the puppy's ears went down in defeat. But instead of complaining Piers tucked his head down and walked back to Chris's room. Once there he crawled underneath the bed and stayed silent. He was pissed but at the same time trying to accept the commands of his captain. Chris saw his opportunity and grabbed his gym bag and headed out the door.

As he got himself placed in his car he couldn't help but think of the conversation he just had with his fellow partner.

"_But I don't belong here, I'm a BSAA agent not your house pet!" _

Piers's words played over and over in Chris's head till suddenly he had an idea.

Chris knew very well that he couldn't bring a pet to work but that didn't mean he couldn't bring a worker dog in. Unfortunately Piers was no dog, he was still to young to join the K-9 team. But he still had the maturity and knowledge he had as a human, therefore ranking him to maybe fit the job. He would have to contact Jill and see if she could pull some strings though.

"Jill that's right she doesn't know I found Piers yet." Jill knew very well that Piers was one of Chris's favorite soldiers and therefore accepted him as part of their small family of Umbrella fighters. If Chris could prove to Jill that Piers was back as a dog then maybe she could give him a job at the BSAA.

Chris was now excited that he just might of found a way to satisfy his old friends luck. But there was one problem, how was he going to get Piers pass the entrance without getting caught. Since Piers wasn't registered in as a K-9 worker dog he would just be seen as just a normal pet of Chris's and there fore be sent home. But then Chris's mind once again came up with an idea. He looked down at his gym bag and then grabbed it and ran straight back inside the apartment.

Piers was still upset about Chris not bringing him to work but then again it was his captain. And he always did lead him well. So maybe it was just for the best he thought. He was still curled up under the bed till suddenly he could hear loud quicken footsteps coming straight towards his location, followed by a sound of something heavy hitting the bed.

"Chris, what are you doing back here I thought you were in a hurry?"

"I am Piers which is why I don't have time to explain."

"Explain what" Piers asked now crawling from underneath the bed.

"Today your going to get your wish and become a BSAA agent once again. I think I might know how to get you a job there."

"Really you do? What do I have to do?" Piers now wagged his tail in excitement.

Chris through some of his gym cloths out from the bag and onto the bed. While Piers looked on a bit confused as to what his friend was planning on this time.

"First things first Piers we need to get you into the BSAA without anyone seeing you, and then."

"Whoa whoa, wait a minute here Chris, you mean your going to smuggle me into the BSAA in your gym bag!"

"Yes Piers, if you would let me finish. I want to get you signed up for our K-9 dog team we have going on now at the BSAA."

"K-9 what now?" Piers ask confused.

"It's a workers dog team were we have dogs trained to fight and help along side BSAA agents. I think it would be the best place for you to fit in. My big goal is to sneak you into headquarters so I can show you to Jill."

"Jill as in Jill Valentine right?"

"Correct, I'm hoping that she can pull some strings for us to get you in. But first I need you to jump into the bag so I can hide you pass the security."

Piers nodded his head and jump into Chris's smelly Gym bag. Once Piers got settled Chris carried the concealed pup out and place him into his car. Today was going to be the start of one big adventure.

**( Authors note: Hi guys, Sorry its been awhile since I posted. I wanted to be real carful writing this chapter and not jump to too many plot points. I also wanted to thank you readers who have been following this story. Your reviews have REALLY helped me get through these chapters. And for that THANKS! I would have replied to your comments. but I honestly havn't quite figured that out yet. THe last time I tried I think I accidentally posted spam. Again thank you for reading. I can't wait to write the next chapters! )**


	11. Chapter 11

Piers Puppy

Chapter 11

Chris was fortunately able to get Piers into the BSAA headquarters with no problems. Which was good news for Chris's case since it was his job reputation on the line. Bad news though was for Piers to have to smell the unholyness that was Chris's gym stink. Piers liked Chris and all but definitely not his smell. So by the time Chris finally got Piers in a safe place to release him. He most gladly jumped right out.

"My god Chris,l you really have to clean that stank out from time to time cause it is rank!"

"Ya sorry about that Piers. But hopefully that will be the last time I have to carry you in my gym bag. Anyways we may be clear in this hallway for now but I want to make sure no one spots us. Lets head over to my office." Chris then points his finger towards the second door to their right. It was fitting for Chris to receive his own office since he was one of the head captains of the BSAA. Once safe and sound inside, Piers took a seat on one of the leather coaches that was placed up against the wall of the room, while Chris hung up his jacket and through his bag in the corner of the room. He then placed his shoulder bag he was carrying on his desk and pulled out some files.

"Alright Piers, first things first I need to turn these reports in. I need you in the mean time to stay here. But once I get back I'm going to see if Jill can put some time aside for us, ok."

"Right, ok Chris I'll stay here." Piers said with a slight smile on his face.

"Good, I'll be right back." Chris then left the office leaving Piers all by himself. At first this idea sounded great. But as minutes went by Piers was starting to get really anxious to get out of the stuffy office. As what probably felt like another 30 minutes, Piers then began to pace around the office. Back and forth he walked repeated steps from the leather couch to the office door. At the rate he was going he'd probably soon find himself back in China. Piers could only shiver at the thought of it. But the office door opening soon interrupted his thoughts. Piers quickly turned around to meet the eyes of his friend. But to his full disappointment it was not. No unfortunately it was some guy in a business suit who was clearly distracted by the packet of papers in his hand.

"Chris Redfield I'd like to have a word with you on."

But as the man looked up from his paper work he realized the man he was looking for wasn't even around. But it was also then that he had spotted Piers staring startled up at him.

"Hey your not supposed to be here." The man stated as he leaned down to pet the dog on the head.

Piers didn't know this guy and there fore didn't want to have anything to do with him. So Piers quickly dodged the man's hand, and to the man's surprise zipped around him like lightning and ran straight out the opened door.

"Hey wait, get back here!" the man called out. A little aggravated in the fact that he let the dog escape. But Piers didn't care what the guy felt like. All he knew was that he had to find Chris or Jill or someone he knew that could have his back and not get him thrown out.

"Someone stop that dog!" Piers heard the man call out.

Looking over his shoulder Piers could see the man from the office gaining on him.

"Shit!" Piers screamed now looking what was ahead of him, Piers then saw two BSAA soldiers come to the end of the hallway. Piers was now boxed between the guy running behind him and the soldiers that stood at the end of the hallway ready to catch him once he got near.

Piers was now running out of hallway to run through, he needed to find a new rout. And to his benefit he saw another hallway entrance to his left. Without hesitation he ran down it, and by down he really went down. As the so call hallway was actually a flight of stairs. Piers had now found himself falling down a flight of 20 steps of stairs. Hitting his head on every two steps he finally hit the bottom of the stairs. He managed to get up in time before the men at the top of the stairs even got to his location.

Piers looked onward to the hallways that stood before him. He had a choice between three separate hallways to choose from. Fortunately he had some time to choose one and hide behind a conveniently placed drinking fountain. Before the three men behind him got a chance to see were he ran off to.

And to Piers's great luck they ran down the wrong hallways far away from his location. Piers shook his head a bit to try and regain himself from this sudden burst of excitement. He rubbed his pained head gently with one of his paws to try and bring the pain down a little bit. His head was just feeling worse.

"Dammit, not good Piers you've really done it now." Piers thought to himself. He needed to find Chris before he noticed his absence and get worried about him. Piers hated the thought of how weak he had become. As a human he could take on cuts and scrapes like it was nothing but now he couldn't take on a simple headache. Piers tucked his head under his arms feeling ashamed and useless. Suddenly his ears picked up the sound of someone approaching him.

His mind said run for it but his body said to stay put. The sound of the figure became louder and louder as it got closer. Piers's heartbeat began to quicken. What ever was coming towards him it was coming up fast. And in a split second before Piers could react to the on comer. A cold wet nose brushed up against Piers's side. Piers heart felt like it skipped a beat from the sudden nudge. Piers lifted his head up from his arms only to find a huge German Sheppard dog panting over him.

"Where did you come from?" Piers asked only to get sniffed in return by the bigger dog. The older dog cocked its head to the side as though it was trying to figure out what Piers was exactly.

"Oh, you must be one of those K-9 dogs Chris was telling me about." Talk about luck what were the odds of running into one of the BSAA's worker dogs. Wait a minute working dogs can just roam around the BSAA as though it were a person. Then how can they tell if they are a K-9 dog or not? Piers then looked up at the German Sheppard dog and realized it had on a collar. The dogs tag read

_BSAA _

_K-9 unit _

_August _

"So, your names August?" Piers asked the bigger dog. The dog wagged his tail as though its master was calling it.

"I'll take that as a yes. Well my names Piers, its nice to meet you August."

August wagged his tail in excitement and then gave Piers a big lick on the face. Piers, now covered in dog slobber was not quite as ecstatic as the German Sheppard was but was grateful that the dog was still friendly.

"Hey August, can I ask you a huge favor." Piers ask the bigger dog who was now staring at him with full attention. In fact it was quite shocking the way this dog went from playfulness to then seriousness in just a few seconds. But hey, Piers wasn't going to complain.

"I'm not feeling very well August and I need to find a guy named Chris Redfield. Can you lead me to him?"

August wagged his tail in excitement, which Piers could only take as a yes.

"Great then lets go boy." Piers got up from were he was lying down. He felt fine but then suddenly after a few steps got very dizzy and was having a hard time standing, resulting to Piers falling to the ground. August came by Piers's side and nudged the pup with his nose in hopes to get him to stand again.

"I'm sorry August, but I don't think I can walk at the moment." August couldn't help but let out a small whimper as he once again tried to nudge the pup back up. Piers winced in pain as the German Sheppard's nose hit his head slightly.

"Your going to have to find Chris and some how lead him back to me." Piers ordered the dog, but to Piers's surprise August had his own plans. Instead of leaving the puppy behind he ended up lifting him by the scruff of his neck and started to carry him.

"Or that works to, I guess." Piers says as he sways back and forth between the dogs jaws. The way Piers was swinging back and forth was actually quite soothing to him. In fact so soothing Piers's eyes started to become quite heavy. As August continued to walk on Piers couldn't help but hope that the dog was taking him to the right person, cause soon after he slipped into a calm sleep.

Else were Washington D.C.

At a local coffee shop, DSO Agent Leon S. Kennedy was sitting at one of the tables while reading through his text messages on his phone. He tapped his finger on the table in a silent rhythm as he read some of the messages. He had received 8 messages from Hunnigan about a certain mission he was given a few days back that stated of a location of what might be a BOW sighting in Kentucky. Even though Leon was handed the assignment, he was unsure in if to take it or not. It was a mission to investigate an old abandoned farmhouse. Were people have been clamming that the farm animals had been acting strangely unusual. Many clamed of horses turning into meat eaters and have gone all conniver. While others clam of the place being a cursed land and that it was just a myth. Judging by some of the evidence witnesses had brought up it was very hard for Leon to really accept the mission. BOWS where no laughing matter, and Leon had no time for silly pranks. So lately he and Hunnigan had been exchanging information on the mission in hope to unlock the case to either be a phony or a serious matter.

Soon though Leon's finger scrolled down to the next few people on his contact list. From Claire Readfield to Sherry Birkin he continued to scroll down till finally reaching the last text he had received from the woman he loved so dearly. Ada wong, it read on the list, which Leon couldn't help but reread the last message he had received from her.

_Wish I could stay longer, but I have to run. I've left you a little parting gift on the roof. See you down the road, Leon._

Leon read the message over and over again as if waiting to get a response back from it. It had been about a year and a half since the China incident. And yet in that time Ada had not contacted him. He had tried many times texting and calling her before in the past. But the number he had would either not go through or he would not hear back. The absence of the woman bothered him greatly as he had no idea on what she was up too. Heck he still didn't know on whose side she was on, good or bad. She's been there to help him whenever he was in a scrap but usually it was during bad circumstances. But even so she did help him escape  
China while also proving his and his partner Helena Harpers innocence. Unfortunately though he couldn't say the same for her own innocence. Ever since the incident in China it was filed that Ada Wong was the one responsible for the outbreak in China. And since then she had been on the BSAA's most wanted list for some time. But he just couldn't bring him to think she was the one who caused the attacks. Hell every time he and Helena ran into her she was really helpful to them. So why would she help them if she was said to want everyone dead. For Leon, that just couldn't be right. So he did what ever he could to clear her name in order for him to return the favor. He owed her that much at least.

"Hope I'm not interrupting things." A deep famine voiced asks as she sat at Leon's table.

Leon looked up from his phone to meet the eyes of his partner Helena Harper.

"Oh, Hey Helena, I was just starting to wonder when you were going to get here." Leon says as he places his phone to the side. Ever since the incident in China Leon and Helena's friendship had grown pretty close, if they weren't off on some mission then they would usually meet up for coffee. Today was one of those days.

"Sorry, bad traffic is all." Helena answers as she takes her first sip of her coffee.

"So Leon, how's your life been? Have you accepted the mission Hunnigan gave you yet?"

"Not quite yet I'm afraid." Leon says as he takes a sip from his forgotten coffee cup.

"What about you Helena has Hunnigan been easy on you lately with work?"

"Hardly I'm afraid, I got so many files I had to review these past few days. Thankfully though I manage to get a small break and come meet up with you."

"Ya, I'll be honest these small coffee visits of ours I've grown quite fond of."

Helena takes another sip from her cup of coffee to try and hide the blush that was forming on her face. She never did want to throw herself for Leon. Since she knew that his heart was already taken by Ada, so she always saw it best to just be friends with the government agent. And she liked it to be just that.

"Ya its good that we can catch up. By the way things at the DSO have been getting so much better." Ever since the China incident the other agents of the DSO had had a huge distrust towards Helena. Thankfully though with the evidence they had received from Ada most of the hate had gone down. But there were still those that still weren't sure of Helena's trust and worth as an agent. And as the year went by Helena would usually find herself getting picked on by these agents. Thankfully Leon and Hunnigan stayed by her side the whole time whenever things got to ruff.

"That's good news, it's about time they start trusting you again." Helena was going to answer till the sound of an incoming messaged rang up on Leon's phone. Helena noticed Leon's hesitation in if he should read it or not.

"Go ahead and see who it is Leon."

Leon then picked up his phone to see who was texting him. But once he read the name on the screen, it was as if the world around him stopped. Helena notices the shock in Leon's eyes and was concerned in whom it could be from.

"Whose it from Leon?" Leon didn't answer back. He could only stare at his screen. This started to worry Helena.

"Is it Hunnigan addressing the new mission?" Once again Leon still stared and gawk at his phones screen. Then another idea popped into Helena's head.

"Is it from Ada?"

Leon then blinked out of his trance and met with Helena's eyes.

"Ya, its Ada"

"Well then, what are you waiting for, read what it has to say?"

Leon nods his head and opens up the text message to reveal

the message.

_Hey Handsome, been some time hasn't it. Listen I seem to of found myself in a bit of trouble with a certain Corporation we both know and love….. you can find me in Kentucky. _

_Ada_

"Hhmm Good old Ada, always leaving me with questions and no answers. It looks like I'll be taking that Kentucky mission after all." Leon says as he stands from his seat.

"Then I'm coming with you Leon. Call Hunnigan and tell her you and I will go and investigate."

"Right Thanks Helena. There's no telling in what Ada's gotten herself into. But what ever it is, she needs our help."

The two agents then threw their cups away in the trash and started to make their exit towards the door. Leon dials up Hunnigan's phone and while waiting for the other line to pick up he can only say one thing.

"Horse country, here we come."

**( Authors note: WOW! 13 pages later X_X . I wanted to put so much in this chapter, but again had to be carful not to over do it. haha Anyways hope you guys enjoy.)**


	12. Chapter 12

Piers Puppy

Chapter 12

Piers dreamt once more only this time he wasn't sure were he was exactly. It didn't help either that his eyesight had gone blurry but from what he could feel was that he was in a metal cage and what he could smell was the unpleasant scent of chemicals and animal fur. Wait, animal fur? Piers looked down at himself only to notice in a blur that he was no longer human but some animal.

"Oh my god!" Piers attempts to stand on two legs, but instead he falls back on his butt. "What have they done to me?" He cries as he feels the rest of his body with his paw checking to see if he grew any antlers or spare pair of eyeballs. Fortunately he didn't feel anything to strange. That is till something brushed to his side.

"Oh no a tail! No no, not good." Piers made an attempt to grab the said tail, only to find that he couldn't grab it.

"Oh great now paws too, oh man what am I."

"From what I can tell, it looks to me that Umbrellas found a way to actually make something less hideous then a licker."

"Who's there?" Piers ask's as he blinks his eyes to try and focus on the figure that stood in front of his cage.

"aww I'm surprised you don't recognize me." the woman's voice says in a sarcastic tone.

"Why should I, you umbrella scum all are the same to me." Piers growled and bared his fangs.

"Umbrella, who's says I'm working for Umbrella. The names Ada Wong mut, and if you want out of this hell hole then I suggest you do as I say."

"Say ha, and what is it you want to say to me." Ada then opens the cage unexpectedly and throws a bowl of food towards Piers. He was so surprised by the woman's actions that he failed to jump out of the cage before Ada closed it on him.

"Eat" the woman says, only to leave Piers with a face of discuss.

"Aww why the face dog boy, you don't trust me?"

"Not in the slightest, last I checked you were the one Chris and I chased after back in China. It was you who was responsible for the China outbreak, it was you who got all our men Killed, and it was you who!"

"Tsk tsk, boy do you not know? In case you're confused, that so called Ada you and that gorilla captain of yours. What did you call him, Chris, chased after was nothing but a fake. A clone, one of Simmons sick experiments gone rouge, her name was Carla, she was the one who caused all that trouble in China, not me."

"Then if you're oh so innocent then what are you doing feeding me at this Umbrella facility?"

"Lets just say I have some unfinished business to attend to. Anyways I'd recommend you eat and try to regain your strength and eyesight back. In a few hours those umbrella scientist are going to come in and check on you."

"Check on me what do you mean by check on me?"

"Don't know, but by reading your files it looks like you are scheduled for some kind of fighting simulation test."

"You mean to tell me they are going to take me for a spin, see how well I can survive in this hell. Never mind, besides what do you care anyways, you closed the cage on me. If you really cared then you would get me out of this place."

Ada could only smile back at the pup's statement; to bad he couldn't see the look on her face though.

"In do time little pup, in do time. Well I got places to be and things to do. I'll catch you later. Ada steps back from the cage and takes her exit towards the door.

"Ada, come back, I'm not done talking to you, Ada!" But she was long gone before Piers had the chance even question her further.

Piers then awakens from his sleep, and found himself back at the BSAA headquarters. From were he was now he could tell that August had brought him to an office room similar to Chris's. As well as found himself to be quite comfy on a large dog bed. Part of the reason was probably because August was curled up to him in a protective fashion. It felt warm and safe to be around the huge dog, but at the same time Piers sadly knew he had to leave the dogs side and go find Chris. It had already been to long since he left Chris's office. So it was of utmost importants he got back before he was missed. Piers was about to take his leave till the door of the office opened. Piers's stomached turned at the thought of it being the man that chased him down the hall. But to his surprise it wasn't that crazy guy in the suite but none other then Jill Valentine herself.

"Hi August how's my good boy doing?" the longhaired blonde say's, now getting the attention of the German Sheppard. August lifted his head at the mention of his name and wagged his tail.

"What's that August? Do you have a new friend there?" Jill mentions as she notices Piers peaking his head up from behind August's back. At first Piers was unsure what to do or what to say for that matter. Here he was face to face with another one of his idols. Of course Chris was easy to talk to since he was his captain for so long but Jill was like that legendary person Chris would always talk about. He would see her now and then either on missions or in the hallways, but he wasn't nearly as close as Chris was to her. In fact to Piers those two seemed to be meant for each other. It was this that finally gave him the confidence to speak up. If she truly was so close to Chris then maybe this wont be as awkward as he thought.

"Jill.. Hhhhi, Its me Piers, Piers Nivans. Chris and I were looking for you and." Jill's hand squeezed the cup of water she was carrying so tight that some of the water spilled out. She was about to open her mouth till suddenly Chris ran into her office breathing heavily trying to catch his breath.

"Jill, oh my god thank goodness you're here. Look I know I should of called you sooner and told you but Piers is back, but ah now he's a dog and um well. I brought him here to see if you could get him a job as a K-9 worker dog and then paper work. But then when I got back he was gone and now I'm looking all over for him and have you!" Chris cut himself off as he notice Piers lying by August on the dog bed in the corner of the office. The room suddenly became very quiet.

"Funny Chris, because by the sound of it, it seemed like Piers here was looking for you."

"Jill, please let me explain to you what's going on. The two sat at Jill's desk as Chris filled Jill in on the whole story. Piers watched the two talk it through. And to his amazement he was surprised in how quiet and professional Jill was taking in all the information. As ridiculous as the situation was he would at least expect her to show a little shock in her eyes or anger for that matter. And even after Chris had finished his story she simply just nodded her head and took a sip from her water cup.

"Wow that must have been one heck of an experience for the both of you." Jill says as she eyes Piers who was still lying next to August.

"You don't seem upset or shocked by this Jill, why is that."

Well Chris considering the fact that I to was once captured and experimented on for a few years and not to mention brain washed and was being controlled by a mad man. I'm not to surprise that this could possibly happen as well. It's a strange thing from Umbrella yes, but it's not to surprising."

"And this is why I like you so much Jill." Chris says now leaning back on the chair he was sitting in.

"So do you think you can get Piers a job her at the BSAA?"

"I think I can pull some strings, so ya, Piers consider yourself hired. Welcome back to the BSAA." Piers was overjoyed by this amazing news that he couldn't help but slip out an excited bark.

"All right then lets get you settled in and official." Chris says as he and Jill get up from their seats and start to head out. Piers and August both got up from were they were to and began to follow the two out the door.

"no no August, you stay here. I'll only be a moment. Jill tells the Sheppard, who stays put in the room and watches the three figures leave the room.

Piers was walking just fine but then soon started to loose his balance and began to walk kind of funny. This didn't get unnoticed by Chris's watchful eyes.

"Piers what's wrong? Why are you walking funny?"

"What this Chris, nnno.. it's fine I'm still waking up is all. I had a little nap after I fell from that flight of stairs earlier."

"Wait a minute you fell down a flight of stairs and you didn't tell me? Piers, your walking like a drunk man. I don't think that's a good sign."

Jill too noticed the dog's odd walk as well and became just as concerned as Chris was.

"Piers did you by chance hit your head when you fell down?" Jill asks as she kneels down by the pup to be at his level.

"Actually now that you mention it, ya I did hit my head, many times as I fell."

Jill then looks up to Chris with concerned eyes.

"Chris I think Piers might have a concussion. Before we do anything lets get him some medical help first."

"Medical help, Jill please I'm totally fine. I'm just a bit dizzy. As soon as I get my balance back I'm sure I'll walk better."

"Piers I actually think she might be right. If your not feeling well then its best to get looked at by a doctor, just in case." Piers's eye twitched a bit while his ears went back at the mention of seeing a doctor. After his experience he wanted to be as far away from doctors as possible.

"Chris please I'm fine, really I'm owww!" Piers yelped in pain from Jill's gentle touch to his head.

"See your not fine, you obviously hit your head pretty hard. If it were just nothing I'm sure you wouldn't have felt pain just then." Piers turned his head away from Jill's gaze and looked towards Chris with pleading eyes. Chris then remembered that nasty cut that Piers had on his head back when he found him under the trashcans. It seemed to have healed over night but maybe not as well as he thought. Then again a dog his size falling down the stairs and taking a bump or two probably wasn't a good thing either.

"Sorry Piers but those puppy eyes aren't going to work on me. I'm with Jill on this one." Piers growled in defeat but then remembered he had a trump card.

"But what about Umbrella I can't just be past off to someone and get medical attention without being at least worried about Umbrella finding out."

Jill stood up from were she was kneeling from and pulled out her phone. She took a moment to scroll through her contact list and then handed her phone over to Chris. Chris took the phone and after reading the name on the screen he knew what Jill was telling him.

"All right Piers you win, we won't take you to see a doctor. So instead lets just keep to the original plan. You go with Jill though and get registered in.

"What about you Chris? Aren't you coming with us?" Piers questioned tilting his head to the side in a confused gesture.

"No I have some working out at the gym to do remember. You on the other hand go and spend some time with Jill. I'll meet you two back at my office in two hours ok.

"Right, see you then Chris. Come on Piers we better get you registered." Piers followed the blonde woman closely, but before they got to far Piers peaked over his shoulder and watched Chris walk in the opposite direction as them. Funny thing though, but last time Piers check. The gym was in the other direction. But then again his memories could still be off. Whatever the case he was finally going to be a soldier of the BSAA once again.

Things were going great at the BSAA but not to say the same for Chris's place. Dan and Ben had finally pulled up in the driveway of the BSAA Captains apartment. It was during the day but also very disserted in the neighborhood. Making it the perfect time for the agents to undergo their orders.

"Think he's in there Dan?" Ben curiously asks his partner.

"Better be, I can't wait till this missions complete. I'm tired of driving in that dumb van. Anyways nuf chat lets move in, be quick, grab the dog, and head back to headquarters." Dan then places a gas mask on his face and unbuckle his seatbelt."

"I don't get it Dan, why on earth do we have to ware these dumb gas masks for this mission. What, does this owner have a gas leak or something."

"No Ben we ware these masks to conceal our identity. Anyways get that mask on and come help me get our stuff out of the trunk."

"Right, I'll get the cage." Ben offers as he steps out of the van placing the mask on his face. The agents didn't have too much to get from their trunk. But their equipment consisted of a small cat crate and a pole with a noose at the end of it. It was all they needed for this operation to be a success.

Once inside the two agents began their hunt for the small dog they had come all this way for.

"Here puppy, here boy." Ben whistles to try and summon the dog from his hiding place. In the mean time Dan was checking the other rooms.

"Here doggy doggy!" Ben calls once more while now checking under the furniture. Dan on the other hand was looking up at some of the pictures that hung up on the wall.

"Shit, Ben we may have a problem!" Dan calls his partner over.

"What, what is it Dan, Did you find him?"

"No, I found something else. Take a look at this picture Ben." Dan shows as he points his fingerer at a picture of Chris in his BSAA uniform.

"Oh shit man, this place belongs to a BSAA captain. Dude we are so screwed right now."

"Not as screwed as we are going to be when we get back. That BSAA captain must of known we were coming and took that dog with him as well."

"Team 2 to team 3 do you read me." A muffled voice from Dan's radio calls out.

"Team 3 here." Dan replies back over the walkie.

"Team 3 we have spotted a vehicle heading your way. Retreat I repeat retreat!"

"Dammit, Come on Ben we have to go, now! Hurry threw the window, go go!"

At BSAA Head quarters

"Yes I'm in, I'm back hhowwooooo." Pieres let out a huge howl of Joy.

"Yes your official a member of the BSAA once again. But first Chris will have to fill this paperwork out. Now would you please stop with the howling. People actually have to do work here you know." Even though Jill was being a little harsh on the pup she most certainly was happy for him. He faced hell more then once, sacrificed himself, died, and then came back, all in one piece. Scratch that, he was a dog now sure, but his mind hadn't changed a bit. He still showed the same old spirit towards his love for the BSAA.

"All right Piers lets head back to Chris's office, sound good?"

"Ya, can't wait to tell him I'm a member again." Piers say's trotting by Jill as they walk down the halls. His chest puffed out a bit to show his pride.

"I'm sure he will be as proud as you are right now. Anyways Chris's office isn't to far." As Jill turned the corner of the hall, Piers was following pretty close but ended up crashing right into the wall ahead of him.

"Ooww?" Piers squeaked in pain.

"Piers are you alright?" Jill asks as she doubles back towards the puppy.

"No Jill I'm not fine I rammed my head against the wall how do you think I feel?"

"I have eyes Piers, I get your not dying, but I can tell your in pain. Are you alright, alright? How's your vision, how's your head feel?" Jill asks in a more demanding like tone.

"I'm just a little dazzed from the bump to the head, I'll brush it off."

"Boy I can see why Chris likes you so much, your just about as stubborn as he is. Alright Piers we are just about at Chris's office but before we go in can I ask you one more question?" Jill says as she once again kneels done to the pup.

"Ya, go ahead." Jill then holds up two of her fingers and holds them up to Piers's face.

"Tell me Piers, how many fingers am I holding up right now." Piers squinted his hazel eyes and focuses on Jill's fingers

"Looks like four to me." He reply's raising his brow a bit.

Wow he doesn't even know he got the answer wrong. Jill thought to herself.

"Alright, just checking to make sure you were ok. But just in case you run into any more walls can I offer to carry you?

"I don't know Jill its weird when people carry me."

"Oh come on Piers its not that big of a walk. See Chris's door is there at the end of the hall. It's the least I can do for you."

"Alright fine, but just this once." Jill smiles and opens her arms up for Piers to jump into.

Now cradled in Jill arms Piers could rest his head a bit since he didn't want to admit it, but his head was starting to hurt again after that collision with the wall. But he didn't want to admit that to Jill and see the pleasure on her face that she was right all along and that he really wasn't ok. Besides he still was against the whole getting medical attention thing. Finally the two made it to Chris's office and walked right in. Sure enough Chris was at his desk working on his computer waiting for them to get back. But there was also someone else in the room sitting comfortably on the coach while reading a magazine. It was a young woman probably in her early 30s or so but her hair was short and she ware a green v-neck shirt with a pair of black Capri pants, and to go with the outfit a pair of emerald green high tops. The most obvious thing though Piers had noticed with the girl's outfit was no doubt the lab coat she had on. It didn't take Piers to long to realize what was really going on.

"What the hell Chris, I thought we agreed no doctors!" Piers squirmed in Jill's arms to try and break loose."

"Piers settle down ok. I promised you we wouldn't take you to a doctor but that didn't mean I wouldn't bring one to you." Chris closes his laptop and comes over to the two half way across the room. Then gesture his friend sitting on the coach to come by his side.

"Piers, this is one of our close friends Rebecca Chambers. She's one of our best medics and biochemist here at the BSAA.

"Hi Piers its nice to finally meet you. Chris has told me everything about your situation and says that you might have a concussion. If you want, I might be able to help. I promise not to poke or prod you, I'll just want to check your eyes and ask you some questions." The medic says with a soft soothing voice.

Piers's eyes had relaxed but that still didn't mean he was happy as proven by the fact his ears were still bent back in anger. He looked back up to Jill knowing very well that she was the one who organized this whole thing out.

"Why?" He whimpers back at her.

"Because you couldn't even tell that I was actually holding up two fingers back there in the hall." Piers's eyes widened at the idea that he was incapable of answering Jill's simple question. He then looked up to the soothing eyes of Rebecca then to the concerned eyes of Chris and then back up to Jill's knowing eyes. Maybe they were right, maybe there was something wrong with him. Piers can't help but let out a sigh of defeat.

"Alright you can examine me, but please be gentle." Rebecca smiles down to the pup to give him a little more confidence.

"Don't worry, I do this all the time. You should have nothing to worry about.

Jill can you place Piers on the desk for me."

"Sure thing Rebecca." Jill does as she's told and places Piers on Chris's cleared desk. Now that she had played her part she simply walked over to the coach and took a seat.

"Thanks Jill. Alright Piers now I'm going to ask you a few questions, and I want you to answer them as best you can, ok."

"And this time Piers, be honest, especially to Rebecca. Chris ordered while crossing his arms. He then walks by Rebecca's side to make sure his friend followed orders. Piers reverted his ears back up to show that he had calmed down and was going to answer the questions.

" Alright so Piers can you tell me how long you have been feeling pain for?" Rebecca asks gently so not to rush things to quickly.

"I don't know 100%, but for at least the past few days I'd been having these on and off headaches." And I'm not totally sure but I think while having them I've been slipping in and out of consciousness. Well I can only presume I have been since every time I blacked out I always wake up in a different location it seems."

"Ok, and can you predict in how long you black out for, at least to your best knowledge?"

"Hard to say but considering the time of day and place I'd say I couldn't have been out for more that a half an hour."

"Wait a minute Piers, did you just say you've been having this head problem of yours for the past few days? What the heck, why didn't you tell me sooner? Chris's voice raised with a slight bit of aggravation to the fact his partner had not been fully honest with him in the beginning.

"Chris I understand that you are upset. But there is no reason to raise your voice. In fact it just might be best for you if you go take a walk for a bit. While you let me and my patient talk this over."

Jill lift here head out from the magazine that Rebecca had left on the coach as she witness the scene play in front of her. As much as she would want to keep to herself she figured that she ought to step in this time. She stood from her seat and walked over to Chris and gently grabs his arm.

"You know Chris, she's probably right. Come on lets go for a walk and let these two have some privacy for a while."

"Ya your right Jill." Chris nods his head to Rebecca to continue her work as he then took his leave with Jill. Rebecca turns back to her main focus only to find out that her patient's ears had once more gone down. Only this time in a more slanted position, making him look very upset.

"What's wrong Piers, you look so sad?"

"I hate it when I lie to my captain and superiors. I look up to them so much that I do the best I can to be the best, just like them."

"Aww don't mind Chris and Jill, they are just worried about you. Like any captain would be for any soldier they lead. You're just a slight bit closer to their hearts then you may think. From what Chris has told me, you two are practically family."

"Really I'm that close to Chris." Piers looked totally shocked. But judging by Rebecca's happy smile on her face there was no way she could be lying to him.

Realizing Piers's body relaxing a bit more, Rebecca found it best she continue on with her examination. So she reach her hand into the right pocket of her lab coat and brought out a small object. Of course Piers had notice this and shifted a bit in an uncomfortable fashion.

"Don't worry Piers it's just a flashlight. I'm going to examine your eyes now, and take a look at your pupils. Piers's shoulders relaxed a bit as he let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh good for a second I thought you were going to pull a needle on me."

Don't worry Piers I promised you I wouldn't stick you, and I meant to keep that promise. Now I'd like you to turn your head towards me, and I want your eyes to focus straight on my nose.

Piers did as he was told and allowed Rebecca to shine the light at his eyes.

Meanwhile Chris was cooling off with Jill as they walked around the building for a bit.

"I can't believe he's been lying to me about his head being in pain for so long."

"I know your upset about it Chris. But try and look at this in Piers's position. You know how he always tries to impress you and be strong for you. Do you honestly think he's going to show any sign of weakness now that he's just been brought back to the BSAA." Chris thought about it for a few moments but then nodded his head.

"Ya I suppose your right, I just don't get why he would refuse medical attention like that."

"Well take it from someone with experience. Remember how I was when you brought me back from Africa."

"That's right we had to take you to the hospital afterwards. But once you were treated you felt better."

" Better physically yes, but not mentally. The things I was put through and the things they made me do back in Africa, had scarred me for years. Even today I still can't get over it. But my point is that even though I was treated I still did what ever I could to avoid doctors, hospitals, heck anything really that would remind me of my past. And considering that Piers had gone through a similar fate as me. I can understand why he would act like that. It's a blend between pride and fear Chris. And it will take time for him to heal. But as long as we stay by his side through all his struggles then I'm sure his confidence will build up in no time.

"Your right Jill and we will stick by his side, no matter what happens. Chris smiles to Jill and brings his arm around her hip and pulls her in for a side hug. Jill just roles her eyes at how cheesy Chris was being. But at the same time didn't mind it one bit.

Unfortunately the two were interrupted by Chris's phone ringing off. He looked down curious since he was not expecting a call, but nonetheless he answered it.

"This is Chris Redfield."

"Chris, oh thank god you picked up!"

"Claire, is that you, what's wrong?"

**( Authors note: Hi guys, wow 2 chapters in one month. Dang do I have free time! but I guess thats summer for you. I don't know how many pages this is but its a long chapter. hurray ! well see you guys in the next chapter ;) )**


	13. Chapter 13

Piers Puppy

**Chapter 13**

"Claire what happened?" Chris asks in a worried tone.

"I went back to your apartment to get something I left behind and when I pulled up I saw a van leave the driveway. And, they broke in Chris, I think they were Umbrella."

"Shit, Claire, are you ok?" Chris ask now scared for his sister.

"Yes I'm fine Chris, but what about you? Are you safe, Is Piers with you?"

"Ya, Piers is with me here at headquarters!"

"Oh thank goodness, for a moment I thought they got him. I think that's what they came for. I saw one carrying a crate and I was worried they got him!"

"Damn, so they are after Piers" Chris thinks to himself for a moment while processing the information he had received.

"Chris what's going on?" Jill asks, now realizing that something was wrong. Chris lowers his phone to speak.

"Its Claire, Umbrella just broke into my apartment."

"What, Chris then that means you can't go back. If they sent a patrol then there's no doubt they will be waiting for you to return."

"Its not me their after, its Piers they want. You stay here with Piers. I'm going to meet up with Claire back at my place and investigate. Chris brings his phone back up to his ear, but then is stopped by Jill's hand.

"Chris wait, let me go. Claire and I can take care of things there. You can stay at my place till we get things settled."

"But Jill, I don't want you to?"

"Chris, it will be alright. I'll also bring August along with me. Maybe he can sniff out some clues. Beside Piers needs you here more then me."

"But Jill, this is about Piers and my home! I have to go and check!" Jill only glared at him. She knew what it was about, but she didn't want Chris to find any trouble. Plus he was already under enough stress as it was.

"Chris please, let me go. You need to go into this with a cleared mind. Right now your thinking with your anger more then your head, and you know how you are when you're not thinking straight." There was no doubt that Jill was right. But he also knew how Jill was, and once she made her mind up, there was no turning back.

"Alright, Thank you Jill, be carful." Chris then brings Jill in for a small hug.

"Ah hello, sister still on the line!"

"Oh sorry Claire, ok listen Jill's going to meet you at my place and investigate the break in. In the mean time, can you pack a bag of my things? I'll be staying at Jill's place till we know its safe to move back in."

"Right sure thing Chris, love you."

"Love you to Claire." Chris then hangs up his phone and turns his attention back on Jill.

"You sure you got this?"

"Positive I'll be in and out before you know it. You know were the spare key is. I'll be back before dinner time tonight."

"Thank you Jill." Chris stares into Jill's eyes. He wanted to kiss her so badly right then, but before he even made his move, Jill was already making hers.

"Right, its no problem. I'm always there to help you out partner. Well I better go and fetch August. See you later this evening." She slightly smiles and nods her head awkwardly, leaving Chris standing alone in the hallway.

"What would I do without you Jill?" he whispers under his breath. Chris smiles at his own question, since he knew very well what the answer was already.

Chris did one more loop around the offices till finally he cooled off from all the excitement that had just accord. But now that he had cooled off a bit he decided it best to go check on the young pup Piers. He made his way back to his office and stood in front of the door for a moment. He was trying to decide in if he should tell Piers in what was happening or if he should play it cool like everything was all right. With a deep sigh Chris reached for the door nob only for it to be swung open and have Rebecca's tiny frame bump right into him.

"Oh my gosh, Chris, I'm so sorry I didn't realize!"

"Its ok Rebecca it happens. Besides you didn't even hurt me one bit."

"Oh good, sorry I can be a bit clumsy sometimes." She says as she closes the door behind her." Chris realized he had a chance to be alone with Rebecca at the moment and figured it would be a good chance to ask about Piers.

"So ah, how's he doing?" he asked her hesitantly.

"Oh, Piers is doing fine now. I did check his eyes though and his pupils did dilate uneven."

"Darn, so he does have a concussion then?"

" Actually just a minor concussion, which is a good sign. But he still will need rest before he's ready to do any fieldwork. I suggest you have him go home for now and lye down and relax. Be sure to not give him any fluids though for the next 24 hours. You don't want his brain to swell up even more then it already has. But with rest he should be fine. But if you find that he is still having problems then be sure to contact me."

"Roger that Dr. Chambers, I'll make sure to take good care of him." Chris says in an upbeat tone while saluting his friend.

"Ha ha, very funny Chris, but you don't have to be so formal, just call me Rebecca." She smiles for a moment at Chris's enthusiasm but then looks to him in all seriousness.

"But there is something you probably should know." I asked him about his memory loss and he answered with some interesting stories. Some of which are hard to believe but seeing the situation he's in its hard not to believe."

"Really like what kind of stories did he tell you? Chris questioned now interested in what other things Piers kept from him.

"Well one story was that he dreamt of a van hitting him and knocking him off the road. While another one was of him finding himself for the first time as a dog. He didn't give me to much detail on that one though. Also I think that bump on his head was not just from those stairs he had fallen from. To be sure I also checked his ribcage to see if he had any damage along his side and he did slightly react as though they were sore. Fortunately though nothing seems broken or fractured. But from what I can tell, something much bigger must of hit him. And that van story can't help but make me feel that at some point in time, a vehicle did indeed hit Piers" Chris Listened to Rebecca's hypothesis but at the same time couldn't quite see it all add up.

"As logical as your story sounds, don't you think Piers being a dog his size could even survive a hit from a car?

"I hate to say it but the odds of Piers even being able to walk away from a car accident is very slim."

Chris noticed Rebecca shift her wait on her other foot as she got into her trademark thinking position. She then brought her knuckle up to her chin and closed her eyes in a painful matter.

"Chris, I know this may be hard for you to imagine, but there is a possibility."

"A possibility, like what kind of possibility!" Chris could feel it in his guts in what his friend was about to tell him. But at the same time he dreaded it and hoped it to just be a figment of his imagination. Rebecca looked up with concerned eyes knowing very well that it would be hard for the captain she followed so closely to process her diagnosis. But she didn't want to keep the man from holding his breath all day so she might as well spill it.

"I think Piers might have been infected with one of the Viruses'. I can't say which one or even if he has been infected without running a few test of my own. But from what I have gathered I wouldn't be surprised that Piers is indeed infected. But what ever it is that's inside him. It must be pretty stable; other whys we would of noticed the more physical symptoms of the viruses.

Rebecca met her friend's eyes closely but gently, as she didn't want to worry her friend too much.

"Chris I'm not asking that you do this, but if things get really bad with Piers you may need to make a hard decision to."

"I get it Rebecca, he's a potential threat. But he's still the soldier I remember, and I plan on treating him as such!" Chris realized he had raised his voice up to Rebecca, as he realized he never even had given her a chance to finish what she was going to tell him.

"I'm sorry Rebecca I didn't mean to yell at you like that. I guess I'm just upset by this whole thing. A year ago I thought I lost Piers and now that he's back I want to protect him as best I can and." Rebecca then placed her hand on Chris's shoulder to let him pause for a moment.

"And I understand exactly how you feel. If it was any of my old teammates I would be doing the same thing. Which is why I want you to know that I want to help."

"Help, how exactly?"

"Well for starters I might be able to figure out what virus we are dealing with here, and maybe find a solution for Piers to stabilize it so he's not a ticking time bomb. But in order to do so I'd have to run a full analysis on Piers. And judging in how twitchy he is around medical equipment, it may be hard to convince him to get into the lab. I'm not asking we check Piers now, but I do recommend soon in case he gets any worse." Chris took Rebecca's words into consideration. Maybe it was a virus that's been keeping Piers alive and maybe it may be the cause for future problems. Maybe it was selfish of him, but he just didn't want things to get worse for his soldier. But at the same time he didn't want to worry Piers or cause him any more pain. He then remembered his conversation with Jill in how she had to face her fears in order to get better. So then perhaps it would be for the best.

"Thank you Rebecca, I will speak to Piers about your offer. In the mean time I better let you get back to your job. Thanks for taking the time to check on Piers though."

"Its no problem Chris, anytime. Well I better be off, I'll see you around." Rebecca started to head back toward the lab till she stopped and turned towards Chris one last time.

"And Chris, I know you will do the right thing for him. You always do what's right for your teammates." Chris nodded back towards her with a smile on his face. After that Rebecca took off. Chris on the other hand was about to enter his office till suddenly the guy in the suit from earlier came running up to him. Glen Keen was his name, and his was a clean organized guy as well as Chris's supervisor who would give Chris his orders on new missions. But he also wasn't much the nicest guy on earth. To Chris, Keen always seemed to have to be in everyone's business, and always had to be up tight about the smallest issues. He was a smaller built guy compared to Chris, so no matter what Chris knew he could take him in a fight if he got out of line. But even so Keen was technically his boss. So therefore he just had to make deal with the loser. At least the guy respected Chris enough to leave well enough alone. But sometime Keen could get on Chris's nerves. Today though, Chris was hoping it wouldn't be one of those days.

"Chris Redfield, I have a mission for you we must discuss! I stopped by earlier but you weren't in at the time. Speaking of which you had a dog in your room, care to explain yourself Redfield."

"Yes well the dog is mine Mr. Keen. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. But I have recruited him as my first K-9 Unit dog. I needed him to stay locked up in my office for some time, while I got some stuff done here."

"I see, well the next time you plan on bringing animals into work. Kindly let me know. This isn't a petty zoo; this is the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance. We can't have pets roaming around our deportment, unless they are officially registered at the BSAA."

"Don't worry he's now an official member, so he's no problem to the BSAA."

"Good, glad to here it. In other news though, I have an assignment for you. There has been strange sightings of BOW's in Kentucky, I want you to get a few teams together and go check it out." Keen then passed Chris a folder containing information on the mission. Chris took a moment to skim the reports.

"Thanks Glen, I'll take my Alpha team to investigate. We wont be needing any more then that. If the mission proves too much, we will send for backup."

"Very well Chris, I honor your judgment, we will keep in touch Mr. Redfield."

"Roger that Mr. Keen." And with a slightly aggravated grunt Keen left Chris to his job, while also muttering a few things that Chris couldn't quite hear.

But Chris could care less to what Keen thought. What mattered right now were Piers and this new mission. With that in mind Chris finally entered his office.

He found that Piers was now lying on his belly on the leather couch. He appeared to be asleep but little did Chris realize that he had actually been listening in on Chris's conversation with Rebecca earlier. But of course he didn't want his captain knowing he was eavesdropping, so he pretended to be asleep for now.

"_I'm infected?"_ Piers couldn't help but think to himself.

**( Authors note: Hey! I'm back sorry it took me so long. I've been trying to keep posting a chapter at least one every month. and considering the fact its almost the end of this month. I feel really bad I kept you guys waiting. Hopefully this will hold till the next chapter. which again will hopefully be made sooner then this one was. I will see ya in the next chapta!)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

After a day's worth at the BSAA It was time to head back home. Piers sat in the passenger's seat of Chris's car as they drove back home. Chris was pretty silent for the most part as he drove through the heavy traffic. And as much as Piers wanted to end the silence, he kind of didn't mine the quietness. Besides his mind was on other things, more specifically the fact that he was infected. It bothered Piers greatly in the fact that he could indeed turn into a monster and become a potential danger to those working at the BSAA, including Chris for that matter. As Piers dove deeper and deeper in the matter, his brain started to remember.

Piers found himself back in the metal cage he was in from his previous dream. He stared longingly at the food bowl Ada had served him. As much as he hated to admit it, he was pretty hungry. Piers couldn't even remember the last time he had eaten. He looked down at his belly as it let out a large growl, and then back up at the food. His tail twitched agitated by the situation. He really didn't want to eat the mad woman's food, but yet if he was going to survive he better corporate.  
That is, till he found the opening of escape of course. With his mind made up Piers delved his muzzle into the bowl of kibble. Piers's back hair's stood on end as he gags on the food he had swallowed. The food tasted disgusting. He didn't know for sure, but if he had ever tasted crayon before, then he was pretty sure it would taste just like this nasty kibble food. Piers's nose wrinkled up as he let out a sniff of discuss as he stared back at the food bowl. How could he of trusted that woman on such levels? Then again his stomach was still empty and there wasn't like there was anything better to do in the cold cage. Piers eyed the pile of Crayon kibble that lay before him. Piers once more gave a sigh of defeat.

"Alright a few mouth full's and then I'm done." He tells himself as he leans in and fills his mouth with food. His ears go down and his face winces up as he chews. And in one big gulp he swallows the food down. Piers taste the food as he licks the crumbs off his lips with his tongue.

"You know that's actually not that bad once you get used to it." Next thing he knew he dove his face into the bowl and began to inhale the food right up. He wags his tail pleased as he finishes his meal. It didn't take long for the pup to finish his bowl. And this made very Piers sad, as he continued to snout the bowl out for any more stray crumbs. He had no idea how good it felt to eat till this very moment. Satisfied with his meal the pup trotted over to the corner of the cage and lied down for a nap.

Piers was deep in sleep till his ears picked up the sound of the room door opening. So he walked up to the front of his cage to see what was up. To Piers's full disappointment, two men came walking in wearing heavy layered suits and surgical masks. Piers didn't like their company one bit, but he watched closely as one of them opened a fridge in the corner of the room, while the other one got something from a drawer from the center cabinets across from the cages Piers was in. Once the guy got what he needed he passed it to the guy who was still examining the small bottles in the fridge. Piers laid low on his belly as he inched his way to the far back of his cage. While in the process he accidently bumped into the dog bowl, which made a loud noise as it bumps against the metal cage walls. As Piers's attention was on the bowl the man from the center of the room opened the cage and reached his hand in to grab the dog. Piers yelped in surprise as he was almost grabbed by the leg. Piers dashed his way to the side of the cage in hopes to throw the guy off. Sadly, the wall was not in Piers's favor one bit. Instead of a distraction, it provided a small trap allowing the man to grab Piers by the scruff of his neck and take him out of the cage. Piers kicked and yelped, as he was now air born, and being taken away from the protection of his cage. The man's grip was hurting Piers greatly and he most desperately wanted to be put down. His eyes rolled as he watches the man carry him over to the examination table that lied in the center of the room. In one more attempt he swung his head back as far as it could, and bit down on the man's hand. He chewed and bit down as hard as he could but sadly only got a mouth full of fuzz from the fabric protecting the man's hand.

"Ha ha, nice try little guy, but those baby teeth of yours aren't going to do much for you." The man says as he places Piers down on the cold metal table.

"Easy for you to say, you shit head!" Piers growls, as he kicks his hind feet into the man's forearm in attempts to bite the man's hand again.

"Aren't you a feisty one. You know I was going to go easy on you, but since your going to play these games, lets put an end to this." Piers's body stopped thrashing around as his hind legs and chest were restrained down on the table.

"Hey, will you hurry up with that virus, this ones a fighter." The man holding Piers down says as he continues to hold the dog still.

Piers watches as the guy in the corner of the room finishes filling up a syringe with a discussing yellow colored liquid. Piers bared his teeth as he notices that it was the same scientist that knocked him out back when he was still human, which only made him even more determined to bite. But there wasn't much time for Piers to plan an escape as he then felt the pain of the hypodermic needle being pushed between his shoulder blades. Piers winced as he could feel the burning liquid seep through his veins as it slowly started to spread through his body. Piers's wanted to cry out as he was beginning to become completely numb. He wanted the scientist's who were just staring down at him to do something to stop his pain. But to no surprise they just stood by and watched as the serum began to take its effect. After about 5 minutes of numbness Piers was starting to convince himself that he had just been permanently paralyzed. That is till his ear picked up the whisper of one of the scientist's.

"This is amazing, none of our previous test subjects have been able to go so long after an injection."

"Don't count your chickens before they are hatched." The other scientist replies as he begins to take notes on a clipboard. But Piers didn't care about some dumb chickens. What he knew was that he had just been given a dose of virus, meaning that this wasn't going to end well for him.

As seconds ticked by Piers's breathing began to quicken as he then started to panic. If he was infected, then it only was a matter of time before. Piers's body suddenly had then snapped as he began to shake uncontrollably.

"Oh shit, he's going into shock!"

"Hurry, try to hold him steady!"

To both the scientist's relief it had been 5 minutes of panic in the room till Piers's seizing had luckily stopped. But that didn't mean that he was free to go. Piers was so dazed from the sudden seizure that he could not quite fully catch the following conversation going on between the two scientist. But he makes out a few things such as.

"Good news, tell Dr. Birdmen, and simulation test, what ever those meant.

Piers's head strained as he continued to reimagine the events that accord next, that is till Chris slammed on the breaks of his car and brought it to a stop.

"All righty, we are here Piers." Chris happily says as he lets himself out of the car. And begins to grab his things in the back. While Piers hops his way out from the still open driver's door. He was about to head to the door of the house till he notices a huge difference in his surroundings.

"Hey Chris, I thought we were going back to your apartment?" Piers hesitantly asks as Chris grabs the keys from under a near by stone hidden behind a bush.

"Chris what's going on, were are we?" Piers once more asks now getting a bit irritated with Chris's silence. Chris grips the doorknob hard with his muscular hand as he places the key into the door. It would be good to confess to Piers about their problems but right now, all Chris wanted was some peace.

"Oh I didn't tell you? I saw a few cockroaches in the kitchen back home this morning and called in an exterminator to come in and check out the apartment while we were back at the BSAA HQ. And I got a call saying that it's going to take longer to clear out the place. So Jill offered us her place for the time being."

"Oh ok, that's cool." The two make there way inside the house.

Piers's nostrils filled with the welcoming sent of flowers and cinnamon. He closes his eyes as he takes a deep breath of freshness of sweet sweet scents.

"I had no idea Jill was such a flowery type person." Piers says as Chris places his stuff on the coffee table in the living room.

"She wasn't big on flowers till after her times in Africa. After we brought her back she longed for the scent of fresh nature. Don't blame her though, she was stuck indoors for so long in an underground libratory that she couldn't stand the smell of chemicals and dust any longer."

Piers could understand then why Jill was so fond of the nature like feeling. And to his own honesty he really liked the freshness of it all too.

"Ok, so how bought you and I make dinner for tonight?"

"Chris I'm a dog remember; I don't think I can be of much use."

"Nonsense I'm sure we'll find something for you to do." Chris walks into the kitchen and pulls out a pot. This were going smoothly till suddenly.

**Crash !**

"Oh, Dammit Piers not this again!"

Meanwhile in Kentucky, Leon and Helena had just pulled up to their hotel for the night. It had been a long drive for the two government agents, but to Leon it was kind of a nice change. He was so used to being escorted on missions that he had almost forgotten what it was like to drive the old fashion way. But he did have to admit, it was much quicker to take a private jet then a car. But with that argument aside he was just glad to finally get out and stretch his legs. Helena for that matter also benefited that as well. Once both their legs awoke the two make their way into the hotel and approach the receptionist desk.

A middle age woman was typing away at her computer till she was interrupted by a small cough, courtesy of Helena.

"Hi welcome to the Woodplain Hotel, how can I help you?"

We would like to stay for at least two nights please." Leon says as he tries to get to the point fast so that they could rest sooner.

"Alright, and are you two in need of a single room or separate?" With a quick awkward glance at one another Leon and Helena both said separate at the same time.

"Alright and what's the name for you maim?"

"Helena Harper, single room and two nights please."

"All right miss Harper, your room number will be 150." The receptionist says as she hands Helena the key card.

"And you sir, what's the name?"

"Leon S. Kennedy, single room, and as well two nights."

Leon Kennedy, the receptionist says as she begins to type on her computer. Actually by the looks of it, you already have a room reservation."

"Room reservation but I didn't order a."

"Its says here that a miss Ada Wong had saved a room for you.

"Ada, you mean to tell me an Ada Wong is staying here at this hotel?"

"I'm sorry sir but by the looks of it. There is no Ada Wong staying here at the hotel."

Now Leon was getting anxious as he stares down at his shoes. Was this real or some crazy scheme of Ada to get him to do some kind of dirty work for her.

"Sir is everything alright?" the receptionist asks concerned. But Leon shrugged his thoughts aside for the time being.

"Yes, everything is alright, I'm just surprised is all. I'll take the room reservation."

"Alright then your room will be in 147."

"147, that's pretty close to my room." Helena notes to Leon as it seemed that both agents were concerned on the matter. How would Ada know to save a room close to Helena's. But then again it could be all coincidence to.

With a small nod from Leon the two agents make it to their rooms. Leon made note to Helena to keep an open eye out for Ada and that if she noticed her she would tell him as soon as possible. Helena of course agreed, and with a small reassuring smile she swiped her key card into her door and entered her room. This now left Leon to find his door. Fortunately, with it being so close to Helena's room it didn't take very long. After swiping his key card, he as well entered his room. The room may not be a five-star hotel, but at least it was comfortable for the tired agent. Leon placed his suit case aside and walked over to the arm chair that lie next to a window. He slumps his butt down in it and stretched his stiff arms out as he tilts his head back on the chair.

"So were does this take us now Ada?" he says out loud, he was about to close his eyes shut till something glimmered in the reflection of the window. Curious as to what it was, Leon sat up straight and followed the sparkle to his night table. There lied a small gold hair barrette with a card attached to it. Leon quickly gets up from his seat as he notices the signature lipstick kiss mark on the card.

"Ada", he can't help but whisper to himself as he opens up the card and reads its content.

_Hey Leon,_

_I see you've got my calling card back in Washington. _

_That's good, I hope you didn't mind that I took the liberty in reserving a room for you. Well then again if your reading this message then I can only assume you took my offer. I hope it meets your tired body's expectations. Speaking of which I left you a little something on the table for you. _

Leon looks back down at the hair barrette that laid on the table. And then looks back at the note.

_Don't worry it will make sense later and, your a clever guy I'm sure you'll figure it out. But its not useless, you could always pull those bangs of yours aside. Its really starting to block that pretty face of yours._

_I'm sorry I can't be of any more help to you, but I cannot give you anymore information as it may put my location in danger. But I do hope our paths cross soon._

_Love Ada_

Leon stares blankly at the card as he takes in the very small information Ada had given him.

"Has she been spying on me this whole time?" Leon wonders as he turns his head towards the window in hopes for maybe getting a glimpse of red cloth or hear the sound of a familiar grappling hook blowing through the cold night air. But sadly there was no sign of the aloof woman in red.

Jill had spent about three full hours investigating Chris's mysterious break in case. But who ever was in the house they didn't take or leave much evidence of them even being in the building. The biggest clue she found was quite obvious and that being that there was an open window. But Neighbors had clamed of not seeing anything out of the ordinary. But then again they were out at work. This sadly left Jill with no witnesses. Thankfully Claire showed up and saw the intruders as they were making a get away. One thing was for certain both Jill and Claire were thankful that things didn't turn out like these fellas wanted too. Claire was already under enough stress with Terra Save that if anything would of happened to Chris then she most certainly would be in bad shape. And personally Jill couldn't help but think on the same levels as the younger Redfield. Chris was her closest partner and friend and the thought of anything bad happing to him left her in a small cold sweat. But she had to be strong for both herself and everyone. Jill looked back through her rearview mirror to take a look at August who was sound asleep in the back seat. This brought a small smile to her face as she looked upon the German shepherd. When ever Chris was away on missions. August had helped her get through stress of her partner's absence. Come to think of it a dog's gentle touch had always been of good help. Jill quietly pulled up to her driveway and began to unload her stuff along with letting August out of the back seat. As she approached the door she heard a loud crash like sound. Followed by the screams of Chris's swearing. A bit worried Jill opened the door and entered and followed the sounds that led to the kitchen. Jill's mouth dropped as she quietly walked in the kitchen. She found that all of her pots and pans were all over the floor, with Chris on his knees trying to place them back inside the cupboard.

"Piers get back over here and help me clean this up before Jill arrives!" Chris yells as he continues to throw the pots and pans into the cupboard.

"Piers for the last time get your ass over here and help clean this up!"

"You do know your supposed to stack the dishes together neatly so they fit in the cupboard, right Chris?" Jill interrupts as Chris turns around surprised of her sudden presence.

"Jill oh my gosh I, I'm cleaning this up, I'm so sorry, it was just an accident and."

"Calm down Chris its ok, I'm not mad." Jill says as she kneels down to help Chris clean up the still cluttered mess on the floor.

"But what exactly did I miss that you two had to go and mess up my kitchen for?" Jill sarcastically asks as she continues to clean. Chris Lets out a big sigh before answering.

"Piers and I were going to prepare dinner for tonight and as I got one of the pans out. the reflection of the metal set off one of Piers's um, how do I say this, puppy episodes. He saw the light and decided to chase it. Right into the cupboard and spilling out all the dishes with him." Chris says while he rubs the bridge of nose.

Jill did the best she could to not laugh at her friend but sadly she slipped one snort of laugher between her lips. She immediately covers her mouth with her hand to keep your laughter under control.

"Sorry Chris, but you caught me off guard at puppy episodes."

"Seriously Jill, I thought you would take this more seriously. Man your starting to sound like my sister. Oh wait Claire, how is she, is she ok, is she?"

"She's fine Chris, she's safe and is just about as worried as you are about her. But don't worry, she wanted me to assure you that she's fine. But you should probably call her later on tonight just so she knows you haven't been kidnaped or anything."

"Right, thank you Jill, I'll make the call in a little bit. I'm sorry you had to walk in to this mess."

"Don't worry about it I'm just glad that the two of you are safe. Speaking of which where is Piers?"

"Oh, to be honest I'm not sure, after he made the mess, my guess is that the noise scared him and he ran off somewhere. I think he's hiding in the living room somewhere."

"I see, well we better find him and reassure him that's he's not in trouble. I'll finish this up and you go find him."

"Right, once I find him I'll give Claire a call back."

"Sounds like a plan, captain." Jill replies back with a wink and a wave.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Chris walked around the house in search of the pup that had hidden himself so well among the living room. But it didn't take a detective to notice a small curly tail sticking out from underneath the couch.

"Piers, what are you doing hiding?" Chris can't help but ask as he kneels down to the floor. In response though Piers only pulled his tail back under the couch to be even more hidden.

"I don't want to talk about it Chris. Please just let me be alone for awhile, ok."

"Piers I, I'm sorry I was mad at you, but if you would like to be alone then that's fine too. I just wanted to make sure you knew you weren't into any trouble. Jill's back now and I need to."

"Go and call your sister and let her know you are ok. Don't worry Chris I overheard you talking with Jill back in the kitchen. You go do what you need to do. I wont be long, I just need some time to think."

"Alright then, but if you need to talk don't hesitate to come to me." Chris then let the puppy alone while he went to make his phone call. Leaving Piers who was still under the couch to think. How was it that he had no control over his actions? First it was the steak, then chewing on boots, to then chasing his tail, and now chasing shiny reflections. Piers bit his lip as he began to think of the reasons. But what could it be, He knew he was a puppy but at the same time he still had his adult human mind controlling his actions right? Then again maybe this transformation is starting to get to him, perhaps the longer he staid as a dog the more likely his behaviors would become more dog like. Either way, Piers really wanted to just be normal again. He missed the ability to walk on two legs as well as have use of hands. It made him feel less dependable that way, versus now to were he needed Chris to always open doors for him. Piers looked down at his paw and wiggled his toss.

"the answers got to be somewhere I know it." Piers closed his eyes and relaxed his muscle and drifted back into sleep in hopes for more answers to his past.

Piers could hear loud foot steps as they clashed against the floor. He could feel his body swaying back and forth as he was carried in a small crate through a long plain hallway. He felt tired from probably the effect of the Virus they had put in him. He peeked through the tiny air holes of the crate, only to find it was the black haired psycho scientist caring him. Piers gritted his teeth in anger, this was his third time encountering the mad scientist and if there was one thing he wanted more then anything it would be to choke the man's neck with his jaws. Do to the condition Piers's body was in though he knew that now was not that time for revenge. As of now he was being transported for some other form of test. He remembered over hearing the scientist mentioning something about a simulation test. Which Piers could only think that that was what Ada was informing him about. Piers's anger grew a bit as he realized that bitch knew about what was going to happen to him back in the lab room he was kept in. If she was aware of the danger, then she could have prevented him from even getting infected. But she didn't and now things were getting worse for him. Suddenly the crate shifted and swayed as they had now entered a new room. It was burning white and empty. Piers didn't know what exactly they had planned for him but what ever it was, he was ready to face his fait. If he was going to die then it might as well be by fighting. The scientist placed Piers's crate down on the floor. After that the scientist left Piers all alone in the white boxed room. The dark haired scientist then entered another room which soon led to a booth like room which over saw the white room in which he had placed Piers's crate in. Inside the room sat a few other scientist working on multiple monitors with headsets on. Along side them sat Dr. Darin Birdman.

"Oh perfect come take a seat Walter I want you to help monitor the test."

"Yes, Dr. Birdman." Walter says as he takes his spot next to his advisor.

"Before we begin Walter, I'd like you to inform me in the condition of our Subject. If he has accepted the virus and is well stabled, then I would like to start the test."

"He has recovered well from the side effects and his vital signs are in check. I think he is well capable to continue testing on. By now he should be in good shape to start the simulation."

"Excellent that's sound all good. Alright then let's get starting. Open his crate! And with a few keystrokes the door to Piers's crate was then opened. Piers was a little taken a back but took no hesitations to sprint out of the confined crate. He had to find a way out before they did something worse to him. Like a trapped mouth Piers ran and bounced off the walls in hopes of finding a switch or something to activate a door anything really to get out.

"Excellent the Subject's motors are working just fine. Alright bring in the the opponent." Birdmen ordered his team.

"Now Walter, I need you to keep close eye on the Subject. I am determined that this test goes well, but if anything wrong happens we both need to take note of it. This is our first shot on this project and I don't want to leave out any details." Walter nodded to show his agreement to the older scientist.

Piers was getting tense now as suddenly an alarm triggered and a door was slowly forming from the side of the walls. Piers's eyes widen as he laid eyes upon the figure creeping out of the doorway. Slowly a huge dog stepped from beyond the darkness of the chamber. It growled and bared its teeth towards Piers's direction. Piers's tail went between his legs as he watched the doorway close fast behind the huge Doberman dog standing in front.

"Shit now what am I going to do." The pup whimpered as he took a few steps back. The Doberman dog was deformed with patches of rotten flesh peeling from open wounds, no doubt from some sort of side effect of a virus Piers could only assume was curtesy of Umbrella. As sorry as Piers wanted to feel for the dog it was definitely not going to cut him any slack. The dogs mouth watered and its back hunched over and sprang its attack toward Piers. Fortunately, with quick reflex Piers dodge the attack but It didn't take long for the Doberman to notice it missed its target. It rammed itself into Piers and shot him high in the air. Piers lands on the floor hard and gasps as his breath blew right out of him. His eyes drew up ward and it was then he noticed the booth room window above.

"Ah, so a show they want, ha fine, then it's a show they will get." Piers could hear the Doberman coming at him again, only this time he was ready. With a slight smile Piers leapt from his spot and dodged the attack once more and had the Doberman ram straight into the wall. Now stunned from the hit Piers took his chance.

"Your mine now!" he growls as he leaps upon the dog and buries his fangs into the dog's throat. The Doberman yelps in pain and tries to fling Piers off. It was no use though, Piers's grip only got tighter and tighter. Soon the Dobermans stamina began to weaken as Piers's jaws crushed harder upon its windpipe. And in one swift move Piers finished it off with a snap. The defeated Doberman then falls to the floor dead with Piers landing perfectly on his feet by its side. His breathing had quickened from the sudden burst of action. He stared at the lifeless dog's eyes in disbelief. Piers could feel his labored breaths quicken as he tried to recover from the sudden burst of adrenalin.

"I..I actually killed it, I actually killed it with just my mouth, but how? Were did I even get the stamina from. What are they turning me into?" Piers's stomach felt sick suddenly. Piers arched his back as his stomach could no longer stand the forced pressure any longer. BBLLARGH Piers vomited all over the floor.

"What the hell is that!" Walter yells as his stands to his feet. "I specifically ordered no food for the Subject till after the test!"

"Calm your self Walter, he still pulled through the simulation just fine. It just appears our subjects got a weaker stomach for gore then we thought."

"That's impossible Dr. Birdmen my sources have told me that the subject was once in the arms against biotearrism. There's no way he'd be unable to stomach gore."

"Hhmm perhaps your right Walter Bennett. I'd then would like you to keep a close eye on him. If he vomits again then we know we have a problem and we will do what ever necessary to treat him. With that being the case I'd like to not further any more testing on him until we know he is in complete health."

"But Dr. Birdmen we've come so far already. This is a break through in our work. We can't just stop now."

I am well aware of that Dr. Bennett but if we are to continue, I will not risk overexerting the subject. He is at this moment our only success to the project and I will not have any interruption during this operation. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Walter took a step closer to the window so to get a better look at the puppy still throwing up on the floor.

"Blaarghghgh, oh god please stop," Piers wined as more and more green vomit came rushing out of his mouth.

"Hhmmm it appears he isn't taking the sickness very well. Maybe it would be best to have him monitored until he's well enough for more testing."

"Good then we are in agreement then." Birdmen says as he too walks by Walters side to get a view of Piers suffering in the other room.

Piers's vomiting had finally stopped to his full benefits but something else wasn't right. His breathing was slowing at a rapid pace and his head started feeling dizzy and blurry.

"What's happening to me?" Before Piers could even answer his own question he collapsed on the floor.

Piers snapped out of his vision. He wasn't just Umbrellas subject, he was also becoming a murder weapon. It made Piers shiver with disgust of the thought of being converged to murderous habits. But then again that's not who he was. And he would only kill for self defense, right? Maybe he ought to talk to Chris about it later he thought. Piers's ears then perked up to the sound of a scratching sound. Piers followed to sound which ended up being August scratching his paw at the back door to be let out.

"I'm coming; I'm coming August hold your horses. It was Jill's voice Piers could hear as she let the German shepherd outside.

"Piers do you need to be let out too?" Jill called out while still holding the door opened.

Piers admire her offer but he honestly had no need to go out. He was still capable to use the toilet after all.

"Nah I'm good Jill, I'm totally cool being under the couch right now."

"Ok then," Jill reply's as she closes the back door shut. "Oh by the way Piers, dinners almost ready if your hungry, we are having pasta."

"Um that's ok Jill, I'm not hungry."

"Piers, are you feeling ok down there?" Jill asks concerned as she had noticed the sadness in the pup's voice.

"Ya, I'm fine."

"Well ok then, if you need anything though don't hesitate to ask. Also I brought back your dog bed and panda from Chris's place. I placed it in the spare bedroom for you."

"Ha, did Chris put you up to bringing the panda?"

"Not really no, Claire's the one who thought I should bring it back for you. She mentioned something about you having a teething problem and that the plush would help."

"Oh ya that's right I almost forgot, it's just one more curse I have to deal with." Piers lets out a loud sniff of discuss and places his head on the floor. Jill didn't have to see the pup to guess what he was feeling. She could just tell by the tone in his voice that the whole new life he was living was hard for him to deal with and he didn't want to talk about it.

"well I'll let you be, but if you need anything, Chris and I will be in the kitchen."

Piers then crawls from under the couch. His ears were turned to the side and his tail was slumped down.

"Actually Jill, I think I'll turn in for the night. Doctor's orders say I need to take it easy anyways."

Jill quietly watches as the sad pup leaves the room. She couldn't help but feel bad for him, but knowing from her own personal experience she knew he needed some personal time to himself.

Chris was in the kitchen placing some pasta in the two bowls on the table, when Jill walked in.

"Is Piers joining us for dinner?"

"Doesn't look like it, I think he just needs some time alone." Jill takes a seat while Chris serves her some pasta.

"Thanks Chris."

"No problem." Chris says as he to joins her at the table and begins to eat his pasta.

"Poor Piers, it must be hard for him." Jill can't help but whisper over to Chris.

"I know; this isn't easy for any of us. I'm starting to worry about him too." Chris sighs out as he starts to poke at his noodles.

"I mean, he still acts like Piers but, I don't know these puppy episodes he has so randomly are starting to really worry me. Jill do you think its possible that he could be turning more and more dog like the longer he stays that way?"

"I'm afraid this is just as big a puzzle to me as it is to you, but judging by the odds, its not impossible. What did Rebecca have to say about all this?"

Chris then quietly sat in his seat straining his eyes shut.

"She thinks that he may have been infected with one of the Viruses."

Jill eyes sadden, this was news she didn't wish to hear. None the less she stayed quiet for Chris to continue.

"She doesn't know which virus he could have unless she does a full analysis on Piers. But there is also a huge risk in doing so. Rebecca thinks she may be able to help stable the virus. My biggest worry though is if it can't be controlled. This virus could make him a potential B.O.W as well as a danger to the BSAA. If people like Keen found out, then they would for sure order Piers to be euthanize. Sigh, I'm starting to see what Rebecca meant by hard decision." Jill understood well Chris's predicament, that getting Piers tested could either help save him or it could end up destroying him, and Jill knew all to well that the bad outcome on Chris would be most devastating.

For now, the answered remained unanswered, and she could tell this subject was getting harder and harder for Chris to dwell on, so she decided to change the subject.

"Speaking of Keen Chris, you mentioned you got a mission from him today."

"Oh ya right, Chris says with his mouth full, here's the file he gave me." Chris pushes the file across the table for Jill to see.

"So your heading to Kentucky hah, that's a new location."

"Ya, I know right this could be a start of another out break or something, who knows. That's why I'm going in to check it out."

"Who are you bringing along?" Jill asks as she takes a bite of pasta and continues to review the file.

"Just my alpha team for now. I don't want to cause a ruckus among the towns people there."  
"that makes sense, but um." Jill then leans over the table and gestures Chris to lean in closer.

"What about Piers?" She whispers in his ear.

"I've thought long and hard about this and I think I've made my decision."

Kentucky 8:00 AM

Helena lets out a long yawn while she sits up straight in the passenger's seat of Leon's car. Leon had woken her up at around 7:00 am that morning saying that he had gotten a message from Ada over night. He didn't tell her exactly what was on the card only that it was important that they get a head start in the morning to head out and investigate the old farm house Hunnigan had assigned to them. Helena couldn't quite tell if waking up this early was a normal routine for Leon or if he was just anxious that he may bump into Ada again. But she didn't mind either or, she was the one who volunteered to come along after all. Leon on the other hand was more then wide awake, he'd been up since 4:00 am and had probably had a helping of at least five cups of coffee. So he was ready to get a move on, plus the earlier they got maybe he would have a better chance at catching Ada. Or at least finding more clues before who ever was after Ada got to them first. The farmhouse was at least an hour away from their hotel. But it felt more like 20 minutes to Leon by the time they had arrived. The place was in an isolated area and looked real rundown as though no one had lived there for years. According to a few of their reports the barn on the property had had some some horses that people were clamming to be meat eaters. A scary thought but a situation Leon knew he could handle. After all he did survive Raccoon City, so a horse monster should be easy to take care of. With great care Leon and Helena got out of the car. Leon kept his hand on his wing shooter handguns which was secured in his holsters. Helena on the other hand kept her steyr M9-A1 gun grasp in her hands while pointing down to the ground. The two agent walked diligently towards the old barn that was behind the old farm house. Rumors had said that the land of the property was haunted and that one day the owners of the place just abandoned the place. Interestingly enough the previous owners of the place had made sure to remove all their animals before leaving. So it was quite a shock to find a deranged horse living inside one day. All the better reason to go and investigate. If this horse wasn't meant to be here in the first place, then it was a better chance that someone had placed them there purposely.

Now at the door of the great big barn Leon and Helena quietly stepped inside. It was damp and dusty from the lack of fresh air. Making it quite clear that the place wasn't used in a long time.

"I'm not seeing any animal, or sign of the creature of question. Do you think that this whole thing was a set up?" Helena began to ask till her eyes got a sudden glance of movement from behind a pile of stacked hey.

"It couldn't be Hunnigan made sure to get complete information on."

"Shhhh, quiet Leon, something just moved behind that pile of hey." Helena whispered now taking a step towards the hey with her gun at the ready. There was then a sudden brush of movement from the stacked hey pile once more. Now alert Leon brought out his wing shooter from his holster. The two agents then took one step then two steps.  
Crash! A quiet horse like beast came crashing through the stacked hey surprising both Agents from its sudden attack. Fortunately, Helena and Leon recovered quickly from there surprise quickly. Leon took a good look at the creature that stood before them. I was indeed a horse, or at least was one at some point in time. But this particular had a few extra eyeballs on its face as well as a sharp crusted pelt to go with it.

"Looks like we may have woken up sleeping beauty!" Leon yells as he takes a few shots at the creature.

**(Authors note: Finally got chapter 15 up. I had a bit of a hard time writing this one. plus school and stuff. Finals man get you every time. I've been working on parts of this chapter for the past few months. XP So I do hope its still good. see you in till next chapter!) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Bang bang! Leon and Helena continued shooting at the deformed horse that had given them quite a welcome party by attacking them by surprise. Helena continued firing at the beast while Leon was reloading his wing shooter. The horses thick hide was strong allowing the beast to become far more challenging to kill then Leon had planned. In fact, he was quite shocked to find himself reloading at such an early time. But as he was doing so, he then noticed two glowing boils on the front of the horse's legs. "That's got to be it!" Leon thought.  
"Helena, shoot for those glowing lights on its legs!" he yells to his partner.  
Helena nods towards Leon and with great focus fires three shots on the left leg of the horse, popping the boil Leon had pointed out. Leon, who was now loaded up, fired his gun on the other leg and managed to pop that boil. The horse now in agony reared its front legs high in the air. In doing so it was revealed to have yet another glowing boil on its stomach. Only this one was a bit bigger then the first two.  
"Leon did you see that?" Helena called as she dodged an attacking kick from the horse.  
"I sure did! Helena try to shoot for his belly I'll try to get him to rear up again." Leon wasn't to sure exactly how he was going to pull this off after they had already shot at the most sensitive part of this armored pelted creature. Till suddenly an idea popped in his head. There was a ladder and a pile of more stacked hey that led to a second floor to the barn. If he could lure that horse to follow him up the hey that would give Helena a straight shot to its belly. Now with this plan in mind he turned his attention back on the horse that was still charging at Helena. Leon puts two fingers in his mouth and blows a high pitched whistle. The horses ears perked up immediately and turns it head towards Leon.  
"Over here ugly its me you want!" Leon calls as he waves his arms.  
Now enraged and madder the horse snorts and stomps its hoof hard to the ground. Leon knew, it was time to run. The horse charged after the DSO agent at full speed with smoke blowing from its nostrils. Leon moved up fast on the ladder and made it safely to the second floor of the barn. Fortunate the hey pile was not tall enough for the horse to really grab him but it was enough to get close enough to try and jump at him. Leon continued to egg the horse on with yells and shots of his own, which only made the creature rear up in anger. Till, bang bang! The horse cried in pain and plopped down to the ground. Leon turned his head to spot Helena who was standing by the horse's limp body.  
"Nice shooting partner!" He calls down to her.

"Ya, you weren't so bad yourself." She reply's back while dusty off some of the mud she had pick up on her close. Then suddenly something slimy and pink shot outside from the horses back and started waving uncontrollably in the air. Leon's eyes widened as he had noticed the parasite before back in Europe.  
"Helena watch out its!" but he was to late the giant muscular like organ ended up crashing into Helena and tossing her into a near by pillar at full force. She grunts as the impact had rammed her shoulder painfully.  
"Helena!" Leon cries out, he had to act fast before the parasite did even more damage. With fast reflex he reaches for his belt and grabs a flash grenade and unclips it.  
"Helena close your eyes!" he yells and throws the grenade off the balcony towards the horse's body. And from the ray of light the parasite wiggled and squirmed in its last moments of life before finally crumbling to its death. With Helena now out of danger Leon quickly slid down the ladder to join his partner who was on the ground leaned up against the pillar.  
"Helena are you alright? Are you hurt?" he asks with concern. While skimming his eye over her for any signs of injury.  
"My shoulders in a lot of pain right now but the rest of me should be fine. No cuts just a lot of bruising." Helena tries to stand up but hisses painfully and grips her injured shoulder out of instinct.  
"Dammit, damn shoulder hurts like hell!"  
Leon winced at the sight as he probably knew Helena was in much more pain as she was letting on.

"Hang in there Helena, you may have dislocated that shoulder. I got some bandages in the car that we can wrap your arm into a sling for now till we can get you some help. I'll be right back, try not to move that shoulder till I get back."

Leon confidently smiled down at her and then heads off to the car. Meanwhile Helena leaned her head up against the pillar. She couldn't help but curse to herself. She may have been able to defeat the horse, but now here she was on the floor with a dislocated shoulder. Ever since her time back from the China incident she had to rebuild her reputation as a loyal hard working agent. But of course it was no easy climb to make. If it wasn't for Leon and Hunnigan she may not have even been able to keep her job as an agent. And to Helena she wanted nothing more but to be strong for both of them. But now because of her injury she knew very well that she was out of commission to fight. Meaning she would have to rely on Leon for the remainder of their mission.

"Way to go Helena." She huffs to herself as she looks to the open window of the born. As she does so she can't help but wince her eyes to focus on a shiny object hanging from the window sill up in the high balcony's Leon was distracting the horse at. And out of a slight bit of rage she fired her gun at it and shot it down.

Leon, who was digging at the back of the trunk of the car quickly brought his head up when he heard the shot. Something must be up, he thought, and with first aid kit in hand he ran back inside the born.

"Helena are you alright I heard your gun shot!" He cut himself off as he saw Helena was still sitting on the floor. Her long brown hair was concealing the majority of her face as her head was bent down.

"Helena?" Leon whispers as he bends down beside her.

"I'm sorry Leon, I should have been quicker and dodged the attack when I had the chance. I'm sorry I-" She was cut off when she felt Leon's gentle touch against her hand.

"Its not your Fault Helena, accidents happen, you didn't fail me. But your failing yourself by beating up your consciences like this. Helena took a moment to look at Leon in the face, but he was already busy digging through the first aid kit for her to see his emotions clearly. So she returned her gaze back to the dirt floor. "Its ok to have accidents Helena, but its not ok to give up on yourself."

Leon comments while helping Helena bandage up her shoulder.

"You're a great partner and I'm glad you're here." Helena smirked in response to her partner's blunt words.

"By the way, mind if I ask what you were even shooting at?" Leon asks as he finishes tying up Helena's bandages.

"Just some shiny object that was hanging from the upper balcony window." "Well, not a bad shot." Leon admits while Helena takes a moment to examine her bandaged shoulder a bit.

"ha, not bad Leon, thanks."

"Don't, mention it, you're the one who took the hit after all." Leon says while he helps Helena off the floor. Helena turns her gaze towards the motionless horse curious to have find such an oddly mutated creature.

"It was infected by the Las- plagas parasite." Leon reply's as though he had read Helena's thoughts.

"I've had to deal with this kind of bioterrism since the very beginning back in Europe. Once the parasite takes over a host's body its as well they are dead. Fortunately, the parasite is weak against strong light."

"Oh that's why you threw that flash grenade. Good thing you came prepared then. Anyways, lets head back to town, and report this to Hunnigan."

"Ya, sounds good, I'll meet you back at the car Helena, there's something I want to check before we head back." Helena wasn't exactly sure what it was for Leon to need to check. But she was sure he had his reasons and just went with his plan on meeting up with her at the car. Once Helena left the barn Leon climb back up on the balcony to see what Helena had shot down. I guess one could say old habits die hard for Leon when it came to salvaging old school style. It was amazing on how many small sparkly objects Leon was able to collect along his past travels, as well on the quick bucks those items could bargain for.

Leon treaded carefully along the wooden floor to be sure not to accidently kick the object he was looking for away. It took him a few minutes to finally lay eyes upon the shiny glint of something on the floor not to far away from the window it had fallen from. Leon bent down and reached for the object. It had very little weight to it and had a piece of string still tide to it.

"Ada?" were the only words to come out of Leon's mouth, as what he had just picked up, was a silver hair barrette.

It was cold and damp again as Piers walks among the familiar hallways of the underground facility in China. Piers remembered this place well, as it was his last resting place as a human. But it also was his awaking once he realized he was a dog with the human mind that was once BSAA soldier, Piers Nivans. To Piers's sadness though this must be another one of his dreams he was having, since he was still in his dog form. He walked the hallways of the leaking walls of the underground Facility still flooding the room. But Piers was not scared. There was no reason to, he died here a year ago in a place that was now destroyed. The possibilities of this place still around were impossible odds. Besides he was still in his dog form so this place must dream, right? Piers looked around wary that this location was still falling apart and crumbling as more and more water started to leek in throughout the tunnel. The pressure of the water pumps finally exploded through the piping that snaked through out the facility. Piers was about to turn back and run the opposite direction till he heard a sound as though something had fallen down from around the corner or the hallway. This sound was then followed by a slight moaning sound. A sound of which immediately connected to as a human in pain. Piers eyed the broken piping carefully as he did not want to risk drowning or electrocution from the wiring that fell from the ceiling. And then looked onwards towards the corner in which he heard the sound. A wiser man would turn and save his own life at this moment and time. But Piers was no coward nor wise man, but a loyal soldier who would risk anything to save a life. So with quick speed he rushed around the corner to investigate. What he saw next was more then over whelming, but terrifying. Because sure enough there was a human around that corner, but that human happened to be Piers's human self. The human Piers was still dressed in his BSAA uniform. He was slumped over on the floor with his back leaning against the wall, and had one hand over his chest while the other lay freely. Piers approached silently to investigate further but then the man before him looked up and stared right at him. Piers let out a yelp by the sudden motion and was paralyzed to move any closer. The human Piers only smiled back with sympathetic eyes. In a gentle gesture he motioned the pup to come closer. Piers took a step closer to examine the man's outstretch hand.

**Ba-bum! **

Piers stopped abruptly as his ears shot up immediately as the drum like sound hit his senses. "What the, what was that?" Piers asked as he stared back up to his human self. The man's eyes only read of concern. An expression Piers did not understand. Once more though the human gestured Piers to come closer. Daring to do so Piers stepped closer.

**Ba-Bum! **

Piers's wince from the sound but kept walking toward his hand.

**Ba-Bum! Ba-Bum! Ba-Bum! **

The drumming sound continued into a galloping like pace. As Piers got closer and closer to the human. Till finally Piers was able to stand along side the human Piers.

"I don't understand, why is it getting louder." Piers yelled over the sound of the continuous drumming. The human Piers gently stoked the top of the pup's head before finally revealing what it was he wanted to show the dog. The Human Piers lifted his hand that was resting upon his chest and patted it. Piers noticed some blood splattered upon the vest of the uniform, but there was no damaged fabric to reveal any sort of wound. Instead he just kept pointing out his chest as though to tell Piers something through a game of charades.

"I… don't think I understand what your trying to tell me. Are you hurt? Is there something wrong with your chest, is that it? Tell me what I can do? AAHH!" Piers's winced and bent his ears back done as the drumming only got faster and louder to then, silence. Piers regained himself and looked back up to the man. Only to find that the human was no longer making eye contact. The mans head was bent down while his arms lay still.

"No, no no, dammit no! What were you trying to tell me? What can I do to help, please say something!" But there was no reply back. Piers let out a whimper of pain as he took a few steps back from his motionless body. But his whimpers soon became cry's when suddenly the whole room shook. Piers was thrown back and forth against the hallway walls. Piers could only scream before-.

"Sluurrp-"

"Ahhh man what the-!" Piers woke with a start as his whole face was now wet.

August the shepherd, was sitting in front of his bed panting his hot breath by his sensitive nose. Piers coughs and wrinkled his nose at the nasty scent.

"Well that's one way to wake up." Chris comments as he walks into the room.

"Ya, no kidding, thanks for waking me up August" Piers smirks as he wipes the slobber from the bigger dog off his face with his arm.

"Whoa Piers you look like hell. Did you have trouble sleeping last night?" Chris asks as he rummages through the spare room closet.

"Me, nah I slept like a rock." Piers lied, it was only a dream after all. So he figured no point in worrying Chris about his nightmare.

"Anyways what's on the agenda today Chris…" Piers asks as he yawns and stretches downward dog style.

He then noticed the duffle bag Chris pulled out from the closet. And then back up at Chris who just so happened to be in his BSAA uniform.

"Are you going some were Chris?" Piers asked nervously.

"I'm afraid so Piers. The boss, says I got to go check out some unknown threat in Kentucky. And I found it best to take my alpha team to check it out to be sure its no potential threat of bioterrism." Chris says as he slings the bag around his muscular shoulders.

"Oh I see, then I guess I'll see you when you get back Chris. Piers turns his back toward Chris, and curls back up into his bed. Piers was a bit disappointed that he would have to be separated from Chris for a few days.

"Now is that any way to treat your captain Piers. If I were you I'd show some more respect, so step lively soldier because you are coming along with me. That is if your feeling well enough of cores.

"Like hell ya I'm ready!" Piers excitingly jumps out of his bed with tail wagging back and forth.

"I'm feeling 100% better. So what are we waiting for come on come on let's go." Piers says while he tugs on Chris's pant leg impatiently to lead him out of the room.

"Ok, ok relax Piers we just need to finish packing and then we can go and meet the rest of the team. In the mean time why don't you get some breakfast. I left you some pasta from last night in your bowl."

"You got it Captain!" And with that said, Piers excitingly galloped out of the room.

**(Authors note: hurray new chapter! I'm so happy to be getting back to writing this!)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Leon stood at the window of the hotel room looking out to the open farm country. The breeze was gentle and the air was damp. It seemed so peaceful, but to Leon it was just an addition to the phrase calm before the storm. That was no ordinary infected horse he and Helena saw back at that barn. It was infected by the Las-plagas parasite. Leon had gained his experience with the parasite back when he was on a mission to rescue the president's daughter back in Europe. Leon clenched the silver hair barrette he was grasping in his hand tighter at the memory of the mission. Ada was also with him during that mission. As usual she was playing on the opposite team as him in their little game of cat and mouse. Fortunately for Leon though, Ada played her own sly hand in helping him complete his mission. It maybe was no coincidence that Ada and this Las-plagas parasite were involved together. Leon considered these thoughts carefully. If Ada was involved, then that meant there was something that she was after. The big question is though, exactly what was she after? Then there was the fact that this particular horse was infected by the Las-plagas parasite. A parasite in which is controlled by a person with a stronger Las-plagas. The process was similar to that of a person controlling puppets on a string. As Leon connected the idea together. This could only mean that someone was controlling Las-plagas infecting's, and Ada was on their hit list. Leon return his glance to the gold hair barrette, in his hand. Wait gold? It was just silver a second a go! Leon thought to himself. For a second he thought his eyes were going bad, but sure enough the hair barrette had changed colors on him. Now extremely curious Leon carefully examined the barrette for any signs of clues. As he did so he gently rubbed the clip between his fingers. It was then that Leon felt a few slight bumps indented within the metal material. There was something underneath the paint of the barrette. Now anxious more then ever he rushed to his suitcase and pulled out his combat knife. Then he walked over to his night stand and clicked the lamp on and laid the barrette on the table. Gently, he rubbed the knife's sharp edge against the the barrette and began to chip away the paint to reveal what lied underneath. Once finished, Leon brushed away the paint shavings to see what he uncovered. On the barrette there was a number that read, _**7:00PM.**_

Leon took a seat on his bed without breaking eye contact from the barrette in his hand. He thought long and hard till finally he understood what the message meant.

Leon quickly looked in the direction of the hotel clock on the night stand which read 5:45. And with great pace Leon got up, put his coat on and grabbed his weapons and walked out from his room. But before he left the hotel he made a stopped by Helena's room, and gently knocked on her door.

To Leon's surprise she was quick to answer.

"I'm heading out Helena, I'll be back later tonight."

"Does this mean you got a lead on the barn case?" Helena asks curiously as she steps aside for him to enter her room.

"You could say that."

"Your going back there aren't you, to the barn I mean?" Helena says as she closes the door.

"Ya, I got a few clues in what might be in store there, but I need to go and check to be sure."

"Does it involve Ada?" Helena asks

Leon paused a second before finally replying back with a quiet yes.

"By the way how's that shoulder feeling?" Leon asks as he points out Helena's still slung arm.

"Still pretty shitty I'm afraid. My shoulder was sprained pretty badly back at that barn. Looks like I'll be waiting it out here recovering while you get to go out tonight. She replies as she shrugs her good shoulder.

"Well at least you're not horse chow, I'm glad you made it back in one piece."

"Thanks Leon. But you be carful out there too."

"I'll do my best Helena." Leon says with a smirk on his face.

"Good, now go after her Leon." Helena says as she escorts Leon out.

Piers sat in his seat as he watched the rest of the Alpha team load up in the helicopter. He couldn't wait to get back in the action and fight side by side with Chris. Piers was more then happy to be tagging along with Chris on his mission to Kentucky. On the other hand, meeting the captains new Alpha team was kind of an awkward introduction. It was the wide eyed and coffee spitting kind of reaction, Piers wasn't looking forward to on his return back on the team. But awkwardness aside at least Chris was taking it pretty seriously. There was a total of three other members of the team besides Chris. There were the two annoying brothers Mark and Travis who seem to always play fight and argue with one another. Though as Chris had mention, they worked well when on a mission. And then there was Peter Jackson. A quiet young man about in his 20's who was Chris's best sniper on the team. At first the introduction was awkward, since Piers himself used to be Chris's best Sniper. But as Piers watched the young man from across the flying craft take a seat quietly and mind to himself. Piers realized the guy wasn't far off to who he was as a BSAA soldier. He could only hope that he could get along with the rest of the team though. Even without the weapons of a solider, Piers felt both powerful and helpless. He was well aware he could fight. The big question was though; would he be able to hold his own in a fire armed attack without a weapon? Piers most certainly wasn't sure, but he could only hope things would be ok. He hoped this mission goes well, then maybe Chris would be able to feel less stressed out about baby sitting him whenever they were off missions.

Chris was the last one to bored the flying craft before it finally took off. The blades of the air craft began to spin loudly. Which ended up bringing pain Piers's ears since he was unable to wear headphones like the rest of the team. But even so Piers didn't let his misery show. Instead he placed himself in a spot on the bench opposite of Chris's point of view in hope of not worrying him.

Leon had finally arrived back at the old barn to once more investigate the area. He was sure that the numbers **7:00 pm **on the barrette Ada had left behind was a schedule for him to meet her here. Leon glanced down at his phone which read 6:50. To his relief he was early which gave him more hope in bumping into the spy. With great pace he made his way into the barn. It was still light outside so there was still plenty of light to see.

Leon walked silently as to not be taken off guard if by chance this was some trap. As he approached the center of the barn Leon was able to see the pillar Helena had crashed into earlier. There was smudged dirt on it from were she hit it.

Bling Bling, Leon's phone rings.

"Hello," he answers quickly.

"Leon its Hunnigan, what is your current position right now?"

"I'm currently investigating this old barn again. Earlier today Helena and I had an unpleasant encounter and I wanted to be sure this place was clear."

"So I hear, Helena had contacted me saying you went off on your own."

"good, then I'm glad your updated."

"Listen Leon I've been looking into more facts about the barn and it is at utmost importance that you-"

**SNAP**

"Shh I'll have to call you back Hunnigan Someone's here."

Leon quickly whispers as he hangs up and takes cover behind a pillar. He knew it wasn't much of a cover to perfectly conceal him for long, but it was good enough for him to equip his handgun.

Leon listened carefully as he started to hear footsteps getting closer to his location. He knew very well it was a matter of time before his position was given away. So it was at that moment Leon made his move, and stepped forward with gun at the ready.

"Freeze whoever you are! Your interfering with DSO business, by orders of!"

To Leon's surprise, he found himself talking to no one.

"That's strange they should have been right on top of me by, ggaahh!."

**Bang!**

Leon missed fired his gun as he was kicked hard in the back by his attacker and thrown to his knees. But before the attacker could attack again Leon reloaded his gun and was ready to shoot when suddenly Leon felt a cold sharp knife pressed against his throat.

"Tsk, tsk, and here I was hoping to have a fare one on one knife battle with you. But it turns out even you don't always have a knife ready on hand in close encounters." The knife at Leon's throat was then released which allowed Leon to stand and stare into the brown eyes of non other then Ada Wong.

"Hello Leon, its been a long time."

Piers's belly cramped as the helicopter flew on wards. It was a surprise attack on his inners since he knew very well that he didn't get air sick before as a human. But non the less he continued to play it cool as best he could. At least cool enough to not throw up in the flying vehicle.

The two brothers Mark and Travis kept arguing with one another for most of the trip, which helped get Piers's mind off of the air sickness. After all he never did think it was even possible that anyone could have such a huge argument on which taco at taco bell was the best lunch.

But now the two men had gone quiet and it was just the sound of the loud blades of the copter that kept filling Piers's eardrums. The sound was dreadfully intense for Piers which made Piers wince and turn his ears down in hopes of draining out most of the sound out.

"Aye oh Captain, you ought to check on your pooch over there on the bench. He don't look so good." Mark points out to Chris who was reviewing messages from Keen on his phone. Unfortunately, he didn't quite hear his soldier's comment so he brought his figure to his head set.

"I'm sorry Mark I didn't get that. Can you repeat that?" Mark nods and then points over to Piers on the opposite bench.

"Ya, your pooch over there, he's not looking so good."

This catches the attention of the rest of the team to turn their heads over to check on Piers who was shivering with ears back, mouth clenched and shoulder hunched over.

"My god, is he going to throw up!" Travis comments while Chris immediately approaches Piers.

"Here Piers I have an idea. hop on my lap for a second." Chris says as he takes a seat and taps a hand on his knee. Piers wasn't 100% sure what Chris had in mind but it was his orders so he did as Chris asked him to and sat on his lap. It was then that Chris uses his giant hands to covered Piers's sensitive ears.

"How does that feel Piers, any better?"

Piers smiled and wagged his tail in relief.

"Thank you Captain, that actually does help."

"Captain Redfield, we will be approaching the location point in the next 10 minutes." The Pilot of the helicopter announces over the headsets."

"Piers, hang in there. We will be arriving soon!"

Piers was glad to hear those words, because he honestly didn't know if he would be able to hold in his puke for much longer.

Meanwhile back in Kentucky. A black jeep pulls quietly up and parks in front of the old barn. A team of umbrella corp agents step out from the jeep and begin to equip themselves with weapons. The Leader known as Vortex unclips his radio and brings it to his face.

"This is team 24 reporting in. We have got the spy in sight. Permission to access the mission and retrieve the traitor."

"This is Brian, you may pursue the enemy. Be sure to question the target on the ware abouts of Dr. Birdmen's subject before you eliminate her. The Doctor is getting quite furious that team 3 has not yet located it. So do your fellow team mates a favor and get some leads onto were the subject has gone off to."

"Understood, out." Vortex clips his radio back onto his belt and begins to equip his own rifle.

"Our orders are simple team, we go in, question the target then eliminate her. Its time we get back some revenge."

**(Authors note: Hey guys, I'm back, FINALLY. I do apologize again for such a late post. this was one heck of a hard chapter to write for me. No joke I like pulled this chapter up like over 10 times this summer and yet my writers block was just so bad. But don't worry guys there is still more to come. I've already started Chapter 18. so I hope you stay toon to see what happens next. And of course a special thanks to all those who are still following and reading the fic. you guys are awesome.) **


End file.
